My Pleasure
by OniZenmaru
Summary: It sucked being the new kid...What was even worse was being targeted by the school's 'holy' Student Council everyday, which didn't make him feel any better. But when Rabi finds out something about the president, how far will he go to get wants? RabiXAllen
1. Fool

**A/N:** This story was actually done by me and a friend, so she was kind of the co-author. It's HEAVILY edited, so if you want to see the uncensored version please visit my profile

--

This was not good…he didn't want to be here, and truth be told, he wanted to run and never look back. This school was hell, and he'd only been there for half a day to figure it out. It wasn't Harvard, Princeton, or Yale, but this college was damn close. Filled with people who where just there because of daddy and mommy's money…rich boys, cheerleaders and jocks. He knew it was wrong to judge people, but he'd been around such people to know what they looked like, what they sounded like, and what there expectations of people were…they thought the world and people were perfect, and anyone who did not fit that ideal was regarded as unimportant or a lower life form…

Rabi was regarded as such in this world…

He didn't come from a rich background, nor did he have anyone to rely on finically. He was here solely because of his grades, and apparently the students at the school didn't appreciate that. It was his father's dying wish for him to attend such a prestigious college, and he'd be damned if he didn't fulfill such a wish…but it was already starting to be too troublesome doing so. There were already rumors going around that he'd gotten in through dishonest ways, and that irked him greatly. They must've announced his arrival early or something, because if rumors about a guy can get around _that_ fast there was going to be a serious problem. This whole mess started when he arrived at the large golden gates, which he was sure made the pearly ones located in the sugary afterlife look like a normal everyday fence. That was a sign of things to come…he was assorted inside and nearly lost his footing when his eyes caught sight of everything inside. Marble flooring everywhere, which looked like it was custom made, which must've cost and arm and a leg to have installed. Extravagant, over-sized chandeliers hung from the ceiling, looking as if they were put there for bragging rights. The staircase that led to the other floors was lined with a deep, almost gray white cashmere, and not the cheat stuff your grandmother or mother owned. Almost fearing the outcome if he touched the fragile looking banister, which was made out of gorgeous petrified oak, he asked his guild if there was another way up. Unfortunately there was, and it was going to make Rabi even uneasy. There was an elevator…correction…there were THREE different elevators located on the floor he was currently on. Beautiful gold lining was all he saw when he stepped into one of them, and this only further displaced him from the world around him…

This wasn't his world…his world was filled with Styrofoam noodle cups, friends who didn't like ravishing in the finer things, and would rather play baseball then cricket, polo, or tennis…which were just a few of the sports the school offered, but did not interest the redhead in the slightest. How could he get use to this? Hell, being the new kid was hard enough, but being the new kid in an upscale, ritzy college was far worse. Rabi knew he wasn't going to relate to anyone, and he'd be forced to be an outsider, sitting alone, talking to himself, and contemplate things he really shouldn't. He'd seen it before, and it was a damn shame to watch someone detach themselves that far from reality. He was NOT going to be that person, and dammit, if he had to break a few things to get noticed, he would.

Once there the elevator stopped, he was taken down a long hallway filled with pictures of old men, who he guessed were the former deans. He knew he was going to see the current one, and he only hoped that he was a _little_ different from his surroundings. He'd noticed throughout his first two years in college, that the deans weren't always that bad…he could hope and pray that this one was the same…Once he had reached the last door in the hallway, he was left there alone and now given two options…he could either face the music and go in, or run back to his wonderful little hometown with his friends and loved ones…he chose what was best for him. Taking in a deep breath, he reached for the doorknob and was slightly taken aback when it was flung open. There before him stood a woman who looked no older then twenty-five; she was giving him a slightly embarrassed look, and not to mention she looked flustered. She must have noticed the odd look the redhead was giving her, because she immediately apologized for some reason and quickly left. Rabi didn't want to question why the woman was there, but he knew he had a pretty good idea. Stepping in he found sitting behind a desk a rather bored looking older man, palm pressed against his cheek as if it was the only keeping him awake. He sported red hair much like Rabi, and seemed to, in general, not want to be there. He motioned to the seat in front of his desk, and Rabi took this as his cue to sit. The redheaded man then began to launch into a long speech about how 'the school had high expectations for its students' and how 'rowdiness and rebelliousness would not be allowed at the school' stopping every now and then to yawn, or take a drag off of his cigarette. Rabi couldn't help laugh at the man's sheer unwillingness to look the slightest bit engrossed in what he was saying. So was right…the dean was just much the others, and hell, seemed like he was just as out of place as Rabi was. Biting his lip, he tried his best to keep it together and show that he had a little sophistication in him. The man took notice…and laughed. Rabi didn't know if this was a good or bad thing, but he received a short comment that told him he might just have an interesting stay…

'We need more kids like you here; ruff the place up for me, would ya?'

Cross Marian, which he'd learned was the man's name, admitted that he really didn't like such an up-tight, boring surrounding. The pay was good, so he decided to tough it out, because it kept the bill collectors off his ass. Having a student come from a not-so-rich background was a rare thing, and he could tell that Rabi liked trouble…and he was right. His high school days were some of the most entertaining years of his life, for the sheer fact that he 'Master of Attention' and really did everything in his power to keep the title. Hell, he even went so far as to hand the thorn down to someone he found fit before he left. Upon telling Cross all of this, he found himself much more at ease, liking how he was encouraged to be…well, just down right bad. Cross did, however offer up one vital word of advice if he was going to get himself into a bunch of mischief: he was not to be caught by the Student Council. He had no control over their actions or punishments, so it was best if he didn't run into them. Rabi tried to take what he said to heart, but it was rather hard, since…well…come on! It was the _Student Council_, what the hell were they going to do? Leaving Cross' office with a map of the school, his schedule and an off campus housing form, he began to look for his first class. After about fifteen minutes, he decided that the first four periods weren't worth it, and found it best to try and walk around the school and memorize as much as he could. He had a photograph memory, so he could easily remember things down to the smallest detail. It helped him out a lot in school, not with his homework and whatnot, but with his planning out his pranks and/or his revenge plans. He needed to figure out what an area looked like in order to set everything up, and if he messed up _he'd_ be messed up. After about and two hours later, he had managed to get the entire first and second floor written down into his mind, and he was rather pleased with himself. Or he would've been more please if he wasn't being approached by a rather pissed off student. He didn't say anything, but did proceed to knock the living daylights out of him…and the last thing Rabi say was his face about to hit the ground.

So here he was…he'd waken up in a seat outside of an office, the pissed off looking student standing next to him. He didn't want to say much, because the guy looked like he was about to bust a vein or something. Groaning, he rubbed the back of his head, feeling a slight lump from where the bastard had hit him. Why the hell was he knocked out? Better yet, where the hell was he?

"In you're awake, go inside and speak with the Council…" The guy said, arms crossed, making giving off an even more pissed off aura.

"The what…?" The redhead said, still feeling slightly groggy. With another word, he was grabbed by the back of his shirt and thrown into a room. He hit the ground with a loud thud, wanting to now go after the guy for being so rude.

"Sorry about that, Kanda can be a little…rough with people" Came a voice from directly in front of him. Looking up he saw a long wooden table (the top of it looked like it was made out of marble, while the table itself looked like it was made out of some kind of oak), and in front on him with several people sitting behind it. There were three males and to female, and from what he could tell the male sitting directly in the middle was the 'leader'. He didn't look all that old, he might've been a first year, but he wasn't sure, and didn't feel like asking. Oh great…he was about to get a taking to by someone two years younger than him. Rabi noticed that the 'leader' sported a strange red mark on his face, starting near his brow, and dripping down to his cheek. Not to mention that his hair was the brightest blonde he'd ever seen…or maybe it was white…well whatever color it was, it didn't occur naturally in nature. To the right of him was a slightly older male, his hair somewhat tied back and looking slightly anxious for some reason. Rabi had dubbed him the 'Right Hand Man' for less of the obvious reasons, and more for the fact that he looked like he was going to run over and choke the redhead if he said anything wrong. To the left of the 'leader' was another male that looked slightly older then the 'leader' but younger then the anxious looking one. He sported tan skin that make it look like he spent WAY too much time at the beach, and eye makeup that, frankly, made him look like he worked at Hot Topic. He was grinning, and the redhead could only guess that the 'I know something you don't' look had given everything away. On the far right was a girl with two long pigtails, one on each side of her head. She looked cheerful, and for some reason that cheerfulness annoyed Rabi because he knew people who were usually cheerful for no good reason turned into those crazy people you see talking to themselves on the street when something dramatic happens to them. Lastly, on the far left was, in the best way Rabi would describe, a woman who looked like she hadn't slept in YEARS. She looked slightly disheveled, and to the redhead, it was amusing given the fact that he was in an 'upscale' college where appearances got you a long way. All of the members sported an armband that read 'Student Council' and he was damn sure that these were the people Cross was talking bout.

"I'm the Student Council President Allen Walker. From left to right, this is Miranda Lotto, Debitto Millennia, Chaoji Han, and Lenalee Lee. Since this is your first day here, we're going to be lenient with your punish-"

"Wait, what? I just got knocked out by some asshole with a grudge against life, and I'm the one getting punished?" Rabi said, clearly not amused with what was going on. The one now identified as Allen smiles a little, which gained him odd stares from the others. Once he had notice, the smile was wiped off of his face, and he regained his serious demeanor. That caught Rabi's attention…

"That was Yuu Kanda, he's the head of the Disciplinary Commit…it's another branch of the Student Council. As I was saying before, you're punishment is a weeks worth of afternoon clean-up duty" the could-be-a-first-year said, though the look he gave said he might've wanted to give him a less severe sentence. The other's nodded in agreement, knowing that their president could do no wrong and make few to zero errors. The redhead looked on in astonishment, because he refused to believe that this was truly happening. This was probably the dumbest thing he'd ever been involved with. Like hell he was going to accept this! So, getting up, he dusted himself off, wanting them to see that he clearly didn't care about what they had to say, nor did he want to hear anything else. Before he could reach the door, he felt someone tug on his shirtsleeve. Okay…now they were touching him…was that enough to sue for sexual harassment? He didn't want to, but turned around slightly and guess who he found in all of his short glory…

"P-Pres, you don't have to do that. Not for this delinquent…" The one now called Chaoji said, looking as if wanted tear Rabi apart. Delinquent? Who the hell was he to call him that? It irritated him that these…people thought that could say whatever they wanted about him just because they had little armbands on. Hell, he could make one that said 'God of the School' and put it on. Gritting his teeth, he tried his best not to fire back with a few sharp words that would anyone blush in embarrassment. The thing that surprised the redhead the most was the fact that the short could-be-a-first-year looked slightly irritated at his fellow council member. What exactly was going on here? First he was thrown into this rich, stuck-up lifestyle, then he was knocked unconscious by some guy who looked like he had a stick up his ass, and now this bull…he didn't want to say it, but…could this get any worse?

"It's alright…" Allen started "…please Rabi, I mean, clean-ups not that bad…it's after school and it's only for the sports clubs that practice that day…" He said, holding onto the redhead's sleeve tighter. Rabi rolled his eyes and agreed, feeling that he was being manipulated somehow by this short-possible-a-freshman. The way he talked, the way he looked at him…he could tell it was all fake…After he agreed, Allen told him to be in the school's gym everyday after school, where he would pick up after the clubs that practiced there. Upon giving him an 'ay ay captain!', Rabi left feeling used and pissed off…he didn't like Allen or his council…

--

Once the door was closed, Allen let out a sigh and slowly turned around since he knew what was coming. The others were giving him intense looks that told him 'what the hell are you doing?' The short could-be-a-first-year's smile was gone, and he faced them with complete seriousness. He was a damn good actor, and that was one of the reason's he had risen to power to quickly for his age. Yes, he was putting on an act for Rabi…at lest to a point, and he didn't find any shame in doing so. Walking back over to his spot, he gave all of them a reassuring look, telling them that he wasn't slipping in his role as the President.

"Al- I mean Pres, if I could be so bold as to ask you a personal question…?" Lenalee asked, uncertain if what she was about to ask was going to get her demoted. Allen looked at her for a moment, and then nodded, seeing little harm in a question.

"Since, um, Rabi's here, does that mean you're going to keep your promise…? I mean-"

"Yeah, are you going to-" Debitto started, but stopped once Miranda pulled on the back of his shirt, telling him that it was rude to interrupt people.

"You want to know if my infatuation with him will end soon, right…?" Allen said, looking out of the window for a moment as if looking for an answer. Now to understand this situation, you have to understand what the student council does. Three months before a new student arrives, they are given the task of giving the newbie a full background check. It was usually Miranda that did most of the work, but Allen had decided to take most of it off of her hands. He had been generally uninterested in Rabi's case, and really wasn't looking forward to what was going to be doing. I mean, what would be so interesting about some riffraff that probably screwed his teacher to get a referral letter into the school? He started slow, learning his full name, what happened to his birth parents, and if he had any siblings. He found him, like he thought he would, common and boring. It wasn't until a month later he found out the interesting parts of said redhead's life…apparently he was suspended from school eighteen times, given detention fifty times, and, this was the part that made him nearly fall out of his seat…through all of this had managed to keep a **4.0 average**. Allen was now fascinated by the redhead, and he wanted to know more…why you ask? Because someone who can keep up such grades must be doing something on the side and Allen wanted to track down his dirty little past. As time went one, he developed a sort of…crush on Rabi, though he knew it was preposterous to do so. He thought of the crush as something school girls had on rock stars or actors. Allen had been studying the redhead for such a long time that he felt like...like he really did _know_ him. That was crazy, right? He had never even met the redhead, and he was already starting to fantasize about him. They weren't all bad…most of the dirty ones happened at night, and he could deal with them.

However; he began to daydream in class, always staring off into space. It didn't take long for the other members of the council to noticed, so he fessed up about his crush…but not about his fantasies. The others didn't know how they should deal with something so odd, but they did know that if it affected his performance this much, he needed to do something about it. So he made promise to them: he'd give up his crush once Rabi had set foot on campus. He really didn't want to give it up, seeing it as harmless and innocent…or at lest that's how it seemed to him…

"Don't worry…I made a promise, and I'm going to keep it" Allen said, looking as if he felt disgusted with what he had just said. The council was everything to the school, and to its members. Having a weak link in the chain was not something that was welcome, and Allen did not want to be that link. He was looked up to by everyone in the school, and he did mean _everyone_. One reason was because he'd become president as a freshman, and that was unheard of by most. Allen was a great leader, one of the best the school had ever seen in years, which automatically made him the permanent member until he graduated. It was an odd process, but everyone followed it; if the students found that the current council members were to their liking, the members did not have to run again, and did not have to defend their thrones.

Looking over at the door, Allen felt a sickening feeling take over his body. He felt like he was going to do something…something that he wasn't necessarily going to regret, but the others around him were. He felt like he was going to lie to the people around him…and it was going to be a lie that would make or break him…and he had a good reason to feel like that…

--

Rabi was having a very rough first three weeks. He had gone to see the Student Council every other day because of his 'bad behavior', and his hate for it grew even more. What he wanted to know was how in the hell were they catching him. They must've had camera's somewhere, because it was the only way to explain how he was caught him putting bleach in the tennis team's laundry. What? They were too dark and needed to be…lightened up. He made it a patter of going to the council room and the next day act like he had taken what they'd said to heart…yeah right. They were more annoying then his old Principle, and ten times annoying to visit than the room where they held detention at his old high school. He felt like he was being toyed with whenever he talked to Allen and it more than just pissed the redhead off. That cutesy face fake smile didn't help make him feel any better, because honestly he didn't need anything to be sugar-coated every damn thing he said to him, because Rabi was not a five-year-old…duh. Handling the truth was not something he had a problem with, he was use to people giving it to him straight and that's how he preferred things.

His 'punishments' over the course of three weeks varied from the boring, like be scorekeeper for one of the teams, to the down right absurd. How absurd? Well those tasks ranged from rearranging most the books in the library because they 'just needed to be' to taste test all the new food that came in for lunch. He personally thought he was setup because ALL of it had the flavor of an old leather boot that had been marinating in something you find in the back of the fridge. Though painful, he could take it because the option of testing out the bungee cords for the Bungee Club was thrown out there, and on that day he really didn't feel like testing them. Surprising, or unsurprising enough, Allen wasn't the one giving out the harsher punishments. He would only nod, not stating out loud if he really did in fact agree with said disciplinary action. There weren't many things in the world that greatly confused Rabi in the world, but the MPD president was the one that had to take the cake. Someone couldn't honestly be that deceitful; if he was he was damn good at it. But hay, as a president being dishonest was is sort of expected, right?

Right now he was lugging the equipment for the cricket club, and he was trying his best to not bring up the comments the team members had snickered about under their breathes. No one in the whole school thought of him as an equal, let alone a person in general and hell, he didn't want to gain their acceptance if it meant losing himself. Sighing, he continued to the storage closet, and thanked the gods that he didn't have to clean any of it. There are somethings in the world that human hands shouldn't touch, and he was pretty sure that this counted. Upon closing the door to the storage room, he noted that he hadn't really seen the entire basement yet. Since it was already six in the afternoon, he decided it the best time to look around. There weren't many people around, and that was a good thing because the last thing he wanted was more people talking about him after school hours. There was no way in hell someone could tell him that he was overreacting in his current situation. No one around this goddamn place would understand; they didn't come from his world, so they'd only regard any problems he had as his 'commonness at its finest' Too lost in his own thoughts, he managed to miss the 'Student Council at work' sign that hung on one of the nearby walls. This sign meant that the immediate area was closed off to normal students, because the council members decided to have their meeting in a different area, or they needed to plan something and the room they usually used wasn't big enough. Rabi didn't know this, nor would he care if he did. He loved breaking the rules not being it gave him power, but because he wanted to see an outcome. Just sitting around waiting wasn't good enough for him; he liked to put things into motion.

When turning the corner, he was caught off guard when he heard the strangest sound. Was it a groan? Maybe someone was getting their ass kick, and if that was the case he'd like to see it. It was one thing to be a nerd and get beaten up, but it was another when a rich prep would get beaten up. Hell, the guy deserved it in Rabi's book, since most if not all of the student's there had little to no respect for others. As he got closer to the sound, he found that it was coming from one of the locker rooms, and, now closer, could tell that the sound was not a groan…it was a moan. Rabi found to way too amusing that someone would fuck someone else in such a ritzy place, but hay, it was college and anything was possible. As he got to the doorway, he stopped and couldn't go any further…this…had to be a joke, right? There was only one person in the locker room and the redhead was pretty sure he hadn't been noticed yet, since said person had not…well, _stopped_.

Lying on one of the rather luxurious benches (silk lined cushions were considered to Rabi as 'luxurious' but it was one of the cheapest things in the school) was none other then Mr. President himself, Allen Walker. Guess what he was doing? Rabi almost felt like he wanted to burst into laughter, because he'd never seen something so hilarious in his entire life. Backing up slowly, he now stood on the side of the doorway, watching the sight that he'd truly thought he'd never see. The redhead had to place a hand over his mouth, because he really wanted to make a sound, but knew that it wasn't all that smart to do so.

Allen Walker, head of the holy Student Council was…_jerking off_…and not just jerking off, he was _**really**_ getting into it like the world was going to end tomorrow and he needed to do everything now. Rabi had NEVER seen anyone get into something like that before be it in movies or real life, and hell _he_ never even got into it _that_ much. Allen was on his knees, head pressed against the silky-smooth fabric, mouth open wide as he moaned at each hard stroke his skillful hand produced. His shirt was almost completely off, revealing his chest and part of his lower back. Allen's pants were almost completely off, while his navy boxers still cling to his body, though the redhead thought he should take them off for comfort reasons. His eyes were closed, clearly lost in the sensation, which Rabi couldn't help but find slightly mesmerizing. Why was he doing something in such a such an open place? He must've had a dorm or at lest a house outside of the campus, so why here? He wasn't afraid…he was being too bold, and they whole thing seemed like he _wanted_ someone to find him. The redhead quickly ducked out of view when the shorter arched up and let out a long moan, one that told him that he has just reached his climax.

"R-RABI!" He yelled, sobbing slightly as he did so. Oh…crap…there was no way he could've seen him since his eyes were closed…so why was he shouting his name? He said it again, but this time adding a 'oh god!' at the end, making the redhead's eyes widen slightly.

Allen was…thinking about him while masturbating…

This shocked the hell out of him, and he really, really, didn't know how to take it. First of all, he didn't want someone like _that_ fantasizing about him, and secondly he was starting to feel the affects on him watching such a dirty scene, so that might've meant he liked what he saw. Leaning against the wall behind him, he contemplated if it was worth busting him. What would he gain?

"I…just can't let him go…" Came the tired voice of Allen, whose whole body was now lying against the bench. His hand, now removed from his boxers, was resting next to him. It was covered in the white, sticky substance produced by his orgasm. Bringing it closer to his mouth, and began to lick it off. "I wanna…taste his…"

Rabi nearly dropped to the ground. He wanted to do _what_? This was going from weird to…slightly erotic and very hot. He shouldn't be thinking the things he currently was, and it terrified him to no extent that he was enjoying every minute of them. Pinning him down, ripping his clothes off, and fucking him deep and hard…he couldn't make them stop. Getting to his feet, he decided he'd try something…it was something so unlike him that he couldn't help but wonder if it was even possible to pull off. Since he wasn't the type to run headfirst into something like this, he'd buy his time, keeping an eye out for the perfect opening. This was going to be risky, and since he was dealing with a 'higher-up' doing something this stupid and messing up was going to do would guarantee his expulsion as well as jail time. He would attack when Allen was at his weakest, and he needed time to find out when that was…and exploit it.

'_Allen Walker...you're going to pay…'_

--

After about two weeks, Rabi had found what he was looking for. He'd observing Allen while he…pleasured himself, and tried his best to keep his eye on the prize. He had a hard time watching him, because he himself would get caught up in his own hardness to the point where he'd completely forget about what he was supposed to be doing. He was always quiet about it, covering his mouth or biting his lip when he wanted to moan. That's why he had taken so long in finding what he need; he was too busy tending to his own needs to notice what was going on with the president. He didn't mean to, he knew that taking it slow was the best idea. He really did like how Allen sounded when he was commit such a dirty deed, how he cried out his name and sobbed for him to 'do it harder' or how he 'didn't want him to stop' when he was just about to go over the edge. He knew believing that such things were good made him a pervert, but he didn't care. He had enough to deal with and being a pervert wasn't that big of a deal…though being a voyeur might've earned him a few more points.

Right now he was leaning against the wall near the doorway, listing as Allen began to 'warm-up' like he usually did. It was always the same; he'd be in a sitting position, unbutton his shirt, always removing his school sapphire colored blazer first and run his fingers down his chest. It wasn't in any way sexual, instead looking like he wanted to claw out his heart or something. Next were his pants; he always removed them quickly, showing that he wasn't as patient as most would've thought. He didn't, however, immediately stick his hands down his boxers and go to work. Instead he rubbed the bulge that was so obviously visible, letting his body relax slightly as he began to speak to himself. Yes, Allen would talk to himself, having a conversation with the 'Rabi in is head' and get himself in the mood.

This is when Rabi began to make to move. Whenever the shorter of the two would start to grasp his throbbing member, it was a sign that he was about to spiral down into a deep pit of pleasure and lose control. When he was about to cross that broader, the redhead would go in and confront him, setting everything into motion. After about two minutes, Rabi removed his headband, and began to walk towards Allen. It was the first time he'd worn it since he'd come to the ritzy school, and he thanked himself for not doing so until now. If Allen had recognized the headband everything would be over, and he'd been in deep shit. While walking over, he wasn't slow about it, but he didn't try to rush him and mess everything up. He'd worked too hard, taken too much bull for him to mess up within the first five seconds of execution. Once behind him, he quickly slipped his headband onto Allen's head, making sure it covered his eyes. He felt the shorter jump and trash a little, but he calmed down once he had pinned him underneath him, hands above his head. There was no turning back now…he was going to do what he came there to do, and he wasn't going to run like some punk. Leaning over, he begin to whisper into Allen's ear, because the redhead thought it best that he didn't play the silent attacker.

"Hiya, Pres…" He said in a low voice, licking the rim of the Allen's ear in the process. He could feel the shorter tense up, and that made Rabi smirk a little; here he was, master of the school most important council, and was now reduced to nothing more then a horny, quivering teen beneath him. All of his power was gone in this situation, and it sounded like he was on the verge of tears from the way he was whimpering.

"L-Let me go!" He tried to shout, but instead have sound as if his voice was cracking. Rabi's smirk widened; this was just too good and he wanted to further his amusement. Turning Allen over so that he was lying on his stomach, he raised his hips and put him in the same position he had first found him in. He squirmed, but the redhead's grip on his wrist was still tight and he wasn't letting go until Allen was completely gone. Holding both wrists with one hand, Rabi used his free one to slowly pull down the navy boxers, earning a few 'what are you doing?!' shouts from the shorter. He wasn't going to listen, because frankly, this kid needed to be knocked down more then a few notches. His high-and-mighty attitude was something Rabi could no long tolerate, and it was time for some payback. Once his boxers were pulled down, he began to lubricate two of his fingers with his mouth. This was going hurt and he knew he had to have a little pity on the guy, so the lest thing he could do for him was to warm the shorter whenever he was going to do something.

"I wonder if the President likes foreplay…" He said, fingers now probing Allen's entrance.

"S-Stop, please…or I'll scream! And I'll make someone come!" He said, trying to sound intimidating, but failing miserably.

"Come on Mr. President, stop fooling yourself…I've been watching you scream for weeks, and no ones come but me…" And with that said, Rabi slid both fingers inside of him.

**-cut-cut-cut-**

Feeling that enough was enough, Rabi pulled out and sighed. He would've liked to have filled the shorter up, but he looked completely spent and the redhead was sure he couldn't take anymore. So sucking it up, he began to touch himself, spilling his seed on Allen's already sticky stomach. It wasn't until he'd finished that he noticed that Allen had gone strangely silent. He could understand the heavy panting, the limpness because moving was not the greatest idea after having an orgasm _that_ good…but the silence concerned him. He didn't mutter…whimper…hell, he didn't even say the redhead's name. Hesitating, he slowly lifted his headband from around Allen's eye, and let out a sigh of relief. He had, much to Rabi's amusement, passed out, most likely due to the fact that he wasn't use to such and intense feeling. Deciding it was time to leave; he pulled up his pants and reminded himself that he needed to take a shower once he'd gotten back to his apartment. He knew it wasn't right to just leave him there, because he DID have a heart. So he picked Allen up and left, remembering to take the shorter's clothes with him. He knew that across for the locker room was a lounge. Why was it there? Because when a school has enough money they can put lounges anywhere they want, and this school had too much money in Rabi's opinion. He placed Allen down on one of the couched and left, covering him up with his blazer before he did so. This was only part one of his plans, the next part came tomorrow when he'd confront Allen and make his offer. Though Allen was a pretty good fuck, Rabi knew that he still needed to be kicked off his high-horse.

Ranking his fingers through his hair, he couldn't help but smirk at himself; this was his third year in college, his second transfer to a school, and the first time he'd felt this…alive. His life was boring, it dragged on and he couldn't take such an existence. But now…he felt more then just a little happy, hell, he felt down right giddy. Maybe it was because he'd just gotten laid, or maybe it was because he knew this school wasn't going to be the same because of him…

Which wasn't necessarily a bad thing…

--

Allen was exhausted beyond belief. After being screwed relentlessly by a stranger yesterday and waking up completely zapped of energy, all he wanted to do was sleep everything off. He'd gotten back to his dorm quite late, and he wasn't able to sleep for all that long. He would've loved to sleep the entire day away, but that wasn't possible because he had a duty to fulfill. He had to wake up every morning before school started, have a meeting with all the council members discussing what their plans were for the day, and go over any issues that could be dealt with at that moment. All of this took about two to three hours depending on the situation, and when everything was over it was time to do to their first class. Allen couldn't very well fall asleep in class, not only would it make him look bad, but he was sure he'd talk in his sleep. He had to deal with propping his head up with his hand, and pinching himself every now and then. It might've looked a little odd to the others, but that's what he needed to do.

Right now he was leaning against the wall near his fourth period class. It was already lunch time, and he really didn't feel like eating anything. He technically felt too ashamed of himself to actually do anything that day. He had lost his virginity to a goddamn _stranger_, and on top of that he'd loved ever minute of it. The intense feeling of having something put inside of his body and slammed in and out of him…having fingers trail themselves all over his body, grabbing and stroking him…having his hot breath against his neck, making marks that he dare not show to anyone. He'd managed to cover up them up with the headband that was left with him yesterday. He knew it was a stupid idea to wear it around the school, but it was the only thing he could do that didn't violate the school's uniform policy or have himself place a few bandages here and there on his neck…that just looked stupid and raised too many questions. It was already too much for him to make a story as to why he was so tired, since he was know to be so lively in the mornings; not to mention he sounded a little horse, no doubt because he was screaming his head off. As much as he wanted to go back to his dorm and sleep since the lunch period was so long (an hour to be exact), he couldn't because he needed to be in another meeting in about five minutes.

"Hiya, Pres…" Came the silky voice of someone standing right in front of him. Looking up, he damn near jumped back out of shock. It was Rabi, but at the same time it wasn't…his whole demeanor had changed. He didn't look irritated at all, instead looking composed and like he had just had a huge weight lifted off of his shoulders. Allen found this odd, but shoved it to the back of his mind as nothing more than him getting good nights sleep…which was something the shorter desperately wanted. Too lost in how sleep deprived he was, he didn't notice until it was too late that Rabi had pull him forward by the headband around his neck, lips hovering over his. What the hell was he doing?! Quickly pushing him away, he tried his best to cover his neck back up, not wanting him to get the wrong impression.

"W-What are you doing? That wasn't funny…" He said, feeling a deep blush on his face. Smirking, Rabi pulled his headband down, reveling the nips he had made yesterday afternoon. He grabbed Allen's other hand before it try to pull his away, and pinned it to the wall.

"Rabi, stop! I don't have time to mess around-"

"I need this back…" He said, tugging a little harder at the piece of cloth. Allen froze…he was kidding, right...right?! Laughing a little, the shorter tried to play it off as nothing more then the redhead joking around. That had to be it, he was getting him back for bring down such harsh punishments on him. He could understand a little; being on the new kid you can feel like the world was out to go you, though that wasn't true.

"C-Come on, Rabi…I really needed to leave now…I-"

"Want you to fuck me hard…" Rabi said, cutting him off and pulling him closer.

"….Excuse me?" Allen asked with a blank look on his face. Rabi pulled him closer, trapping the shorter; his leg now wedged in-between his. The look he was giving him was priceless…it made all the work he did worth it.

"That's what you were screaming about yesterday…how you wanted 'Rabi to fuck you harder'…Hay, I was doing the best I could, and from your reaction I must've been doing it right…am I wrong, Allen?" Rabi said, smirk widening as he saw the shorter's eyes do the same. For Allen, there was no way he could deny what was just said…he just stood there, face drained of all it's color, and tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes. He knew from the moment he started his 'ritual' a month ago that he'd end up messing everything up. He just couldn't help himself from doing such things, and that fact had just gotten him in this situation. Lowering his head, he let a few tears falls to the ground, hating that he was breaking down this much. What was wrong with him? Why was he so stupid?!

"P-Please, I'm begging you…don't…don't tell anyone-"

"I'm willing to make a deal with you…" He said while stroking Allen's cheek, wiping away his tears with his thumb not fully intending to make him cry.

"…I'm listening…" Allen said, trying his best to keep what little of himself he had together.

"All you have to do is keep that council of yours off my ass, and…" He started, but stopped to press his lips against Allen's neck. Sliding his hand down his side, he gripped one of the shorter's cheeks causing him to gasp. "Let me screw you whenever I please…if you do I won't tell everyone how much you love taking it up the ass…" He finished, now nibbling on his ear. Yes, Rabi was using pleasure as a way to persuade him, and he really didn't care if it looked wrong. He needed to do whatever he could to get the shorter to agree, or else everything would've been a waste of time. Undoing the first few buttons on his shirt, the redhead began to run his fingers along Allen's chest, caressing his nipple every now and then. He could see that the shorter was once again getting lost in the sensation, almost completely unaware of what he was doing and where he was.

"Well, Allen? What do you say…?" The redhead asked, nibbling a little harder in his ear. Allen couldn't help but moan at all the things that were being done to him. He couldn't get enough, and he knew that it made him look like a dirty slut. Right now he needed to say something…and, depending on his answer, would change how his day to day life went on. Was it so bad being played with? It meant his secret would be safely locked away, and all he had to do was do what he was told. On the other hand he could bust Rabi right now; all he had to do was run away and call the police. But in doing so he'd have to reveal exactly why he called and what had gone one…and things could spread pretty quickly around campus. Not to mention that the one person he constantly fantasizing about was basically telling him that he was going to fulfill those desires, making them real and making them inferior to the real thing. So what should he do…? Give in and be treated as a toy or run and send Rabi to jail? He couldn't really think about such things, because Rabi's hand was now rubbing his crotch, making him stiffen. He couldn't deal with this right now! But if felt so good…so he pulled the redhead close and kissed him, the same kiss he had given him in the locker room. The redhead's tongue began to a caress his own, making the shorter pull him closer. He couldn't take much more…he couldn't do such a thing in the hallway…anywhere but the hallway. Parting from the Rabi's lips, he was ready to say his answer…he wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do, but he did know that deep down…he really wanted it.

"A-Alight…I'll do it…"


	2. Blind

**A/N:** Not edited, let's see how this goes…

--

It had been one month, three weeks, and two days since Allen had given up his innocence to Rabi. The redhead was amazed that he'd held up for this long, not to mention he'd become more and more willing to do what he asked. He could be controlled so easily, and that was amusing considering he was puppet-master of the Student Council. They followed him blindly, probably jumping and barking if he said so. It was a sorry sight, but Rabi didn't have to worry about them anymore since he'd made the deal with Allen. He was told by the shorter that all he needed to say was 'Rabi's actions no longer concern us' and everything was set, though some of the members strongly disagreed about his decision. From then on, the redhead had free roam of the campus. He felt so liberated now, knowing that he could now do what he wanted without consequences. On top of that he got to screw the shorter's brains out whenever he liked, day or night. It was hard in the beginning; Allen was hesitant, not like he was when they'd first done it. He would always pause when he wanted to touch something, acting as if contemplating if he really should or shouldn't. Rabi would have to convince him to do it, telling him that he was 'the one he'd always dreamed about'. Saying things like that always made Allen do anything he wanted. Yes, he knew he was manipulating him, but hell, he was doing the same to everyone on campus!

Allen really did like being touched, and when he wasn't touching the redhead, the redhead was touching him. It was kind of sickening how much he liked taking it, and it was almost just as sickening how much he _didn't_ like it when the Rabi did him from the front. It was a disturbing fact that he didn't really enjoy people looking at him, but he really hated it when the redhead would do so. He knew he was looking at the scar on his face, because everyone did. Everyone inquired where it had come from; some even going so far as to say that it was a tattoo. No…a tattoo would've hurt a lot less then the mark on his face…at least emotionally. He had received the mark on the same day his father died, at the time he'd been playing in the creek with a few friends. He was seven when it happened; Allen had gone against his father's orders to stay inside; since it had just rained the day before everything was slippery...and of course Allen thought that made things more fun. While trying to cross one of the wider parts of the creek, he slipped and fell, knocking himself unconscious. He woke up three days later with a bandage over the left side of his face, and the feeling that he'd missed something important. And he had…a day after Allen had awakened from his short coma; he was told that his father had been in a terrible car incident. He didn't cry, not really knowing how he should handle something so terrible. He didn't even cry at the funeral, having full knowledge of what was going on, but still not knowing how he should react. He wasn't taken to an orphanage, but instead place in the care of a family friend. He had a slight problem with it because he had never met the man before…but he was loaded. As much as people didn't like admitting it, because it meant their precious president was flawed…

Allen was _**not**_born into his wealth…

Right now he was lying in Rabi's room, trying to catch his breath, having just finished another intense session with the redhead a few minutes ago. He had gotten use to the feeling of someone else inside of him, so he didn't pass out after the fact. He did, however, still felt completely drained and really didn't want to move in fear of accidentally sending another wave of pleasure throughout his exhausted body. Rabi was currently in the shower, which the shorter found he did often whenever he'd finish. Allen thought he only did such a thing because he wanted to get clean, and not be sticky all day. Though…deep down the shorter knew he did it for other reasons…and the other reason bothered him slightly. Shaking it off, he sat up, finding it now alright to do so. He was still wearing his shirt; he refused to remove it because he didn't like being looked at _completely_ naked. Hell, he didn't even go to the beach unless he was wearing swimming trunks and a t-shirt. Swinging his legs over the side, he winced a little, curing lightly as he'd forgotten how sensitive to movement his back was now. Lying back, he figured it was best to wait a few more minutes before moving again. It wasn't like he was in any hurry, or the redhead was going to get pissed off if he'd been there when he was done with his shower. No…it wasn't any of that, he just felt like him being their after the fact would be awkward. He was only there for sex, so why stay to chit-chat? Rolling on his side, he finally noticed that the sound form bathroom had stopped, and he couldn't help but groan at himself. What would he even talk to Rabi about? Upon thinking about what kind of conversation he would start up, he didn't noticed that the weight of the bed had shifted slightly.

What Allen didn't know was that Rabi had actually come out of the shower much earlier then he thought. Leaning over he waved a bottle of water in the shorter's face, making him stare at it as if it was a foreign object.

"It's water…" He said, shaking it slightly, showing that there was nothing in it.

"What kind?" He said, taking it and looking at the label. "…where's Lawson?" He asked, reading the name off the label. The redhead gave him an odd look, confusing the hell out of Allen. What had he said? He just wanted to know if it was imported, or if it had been obtained from a spring of sorts.

"It's the name of the convenient store I bought it at…" Rabi said, now understanding the situation. As Allen was about to open his mouth and ask another question, he was pinned down by the redhead. He began to lick his neck, nipping at it every now and then. This was pitiful…he'd never gone to a convenient store, and the redhead guessed that he'd never even purchased something under eighty bucks. Ah the rich bastard, Rabi didn't find this fact all that surprising considering where he was. Everyone around was spoiled, never knowing what a hard life was, never knowing what _true_ friends were. Why did he have to be around people like this? He knew one of the reasons was because he wanted to honor his father's dying wish. The two of them had never been on good terms with each other, though didn't Rabi knew the reason why. Maybe he was just born to dislike the man, or maybe it was because he disapproved of everything he did. Even if he had accomplished the impossible, the man would always comment that he 'could've done better' or that he should 'rise above mediocre'. It wasn't until he was on his death bed that Rabi learned the truth…the redhead was apparently a mirror image of his father when he was younger. His father liked trouble just as much as Rabi did, unfortunately he caused a bunch of it for his friends and family, ultimately getting one of each killed. He swore to himself once he was married that he would not allow his child to live like he did, and he would give them a better future. After hearing this, there was no way Rabi could've stayed angry with him…his father had good intention in his heart and that's what mattered the most to the redhead.

"R-Rabi, wait…w-we just…"

Oh right, Allen…

"We just what?" He said, slowly starting to unbutton the shorter's shirt.

"We just did it…a-and I can't take anymore." He said, trying to get the redhead's hand off of him. He was unsuccessful, and couldn't help but moan when Rabi began to caress his member, trying to get it hard again. He knew it wasn't the best idea to stop the redhead, because he knew his secret and having something like that spread around the school wouldn't ruin him…no…it would kill him. Reputation was everything in college, and Allen knew that his secret would make him lose all of it in a matter of seconds. Lucky for him a knock on Rabi's front door halted everything, and Allen thanked however it was. He could see the slight disgust in the redhead's face when he left; looking as if he wanted to beat the snot out of however dared interrupt them. Sitting back up, he began to button his shirt back up, hoping the person would hold the redhead off long enough for him to get the rest of his clothes. Just as he pulled his boxer up half way, he froze…he recognized the voice. Pulling them all the way up, he got up and walked over to the door. Peeking out he saw none other then Lenalee speaking with Rabi, and she did not look happy at all. She really did have a reason to though; today was a school day and it was the unpleasant duty of the Student Council to visit the homes of students that didn't come to class that day. It rarely happened, but when it did the council was not pleased; they felt that the person who skipped was irresponsible and wasn't even worthy of them doing such a kind thing for. What bothered Allen was the fact that she was there…Allen had given the order to EVERYONE on the council to leave the redhead alone, so did that mean she was disobeying him? That wasn't like her…but then again he was the one lying to everything and getting fucked by the guy he daydreamed about. Upon Rabi closing the door, Allen quickly backed up, not wanting to get hit in the face when the redhead came in. Once he did, Allen was pushed not so gently against a nearby wall, though it wasn't hard enough to make him wince.

"I thought you told them not to mess with me…" He said, not really looking mad, but rather…displeased.

"I-I did…I'm sorry, she didn't listen to me…" Allen said, feeling slightly warmer as Rabi became closer to him.

"I see…I guess that means I have to punish you for her mistake…" He said, trying not to snicker at the sheer dumbness of the line. And with that said, Rabi had pulled the short's boxers down. Allen blushed deeply when the redhead got on his knees and began to stroke cock, making him moan as he did so. This was new, it was usually Allen who was on his knees doing this, but hay, anything was possible when it came to the redhead. He pressed the back of his head against the wall and moaned as Rabi stroked his member faster, felling that he wasn't going to last long through all of this. He was already tired, and doing this again wasn't going to help him at all…no matter how much he wanted it. Raking his fingers through Rabi's fiery red hair, he moaned louder as he felt himself be engulfed with a hotness that he had not felt before. Looking down he could see Rabi was…_sucking_ him. The redhead had never sucked on his member, always stroking it with his hand and never doing anything more…but this…this felt much better.

Slinging the shorter's right leg over his shoulder; Rabi began to finger his entrance, moving his head back slightly so he didn't coke when Allen bucked forward. He knew this would turn him on beyond belief, but he also knew that he wasn't going to finished what he started…that was the punishment part. He wanted to push Allen near the edge, but not push him over it. He knew it sounded perverted…hell, he knew everything he was doing was perverted, but as long as it was making the both of them feel good it was alright. Inserting another finger, he removed the smaller's member from his mouth and decided to finishes the job with his hand. Well, technically not finish, but get Allen to the point he wanted. Stroking faster, couldn't help but smirk as Allen's grip tightened. He couldn't say that he wasn't surprised that the shorter liked what he was doing to him, but he also couldn't say that he didn't like it either. He wasn't the type of guy to get down on his knees for anyone, so why start now? Was Allen cute? That sounded way too girly…Maybe it was because he liked cock? That definitely wasn't it…he hated the vile taste of cum because of its salty and think consistency. So what was it? Well, whatever the hell the reason was, it was enough to compel him to do this…

"I-I'm going to…" Allen whimpered, tightening his grip on the Rabi's hair. That was the redhead's cue to stop; he removed his fingers, and licked his way back up to the shorter's neck, nipping at it roughly. He knew Allen was getting desperate, because he started to rub his lower half against him, begging him to continue. Kissing his neck, he couldn't help but smirk slightly as he parted, liking how desperate Allen was to get off.

"D-Don't be mean…" Allen said, bringing the redhead's hand down and over his swollen member.

"I don't wanna be…but you don't like listening-"

"Y-You're wrong!" He started, pressing his forehead against the redhead's bare chest "…I really like Rabi's voice…I like everything about Rabi…I really love Rabi…"

This was the thing that made everything easy; the fact that the shorter 'loved him' and would do anything for him. Rabi knew that he didn't mean anything he said, since everything that came out of his mouth was nothing more then the byproduct of his fantasy filled mind that made the redhead seem like he was a damn movie star. Hell, the kid probably didn't even know the difference between love and lust…which the redhead was sure he was feeling right now. Lust was just a sexual attraction to someone, no more no less…love was…hell you can't really put something like that into a word. That wanting feeling you get whenever your around that special somebody…that's the best way he could think of to describe love. But this was not love…Rabi slowly let go of Allen, feeling that he could no longer continue this session. He felt the shorter pull him closer, making him feel slightly awkward because his hardness was starting to make his own member stiff. Prying the shorter off of him, he retrieved his shirt and put it back on. He didn't want to play anymore games that day, and he just really wanted to sleep.

"Did I say something wrong…?" The shorter asked, noticing the sudden change in the redhead's behavior. Rabi remained silent as he slipped his shirt on, not wanting to speak to Allen any longer. It was disturbing how Allen could so blindly follow him without question, easily agreeing to his demands as if he was asking him to breath. He was taking all of this too lightly, seeming to take too much pleasure in everything. So what if he was the guy of his dreams? Rabi hated the fact that Allen had so much faith in him…was he really worth the effort? Rabi tensed slightly when he felt the shorter tug in his shirt. What the hell was it now?!

"Rabi…can I ask you something?" He asked in a small voice, as if he was afraid of speaking. The redhead didn't turn around but he did nod, signaling for Allen to ask whatever that was clearly bothering him.

"Why do you always…take a shower after you're done with me…?" He asked, grip tightening on the redhead's shirt. Rabi didn't look back, because he found the question utterly ridiculous.

"Because I want to get clean-"

"No…what's the real reason…" He said, cutting Rabi off and tightening his grip even more. "Is it because you want to wash away everything dealing with me away…? Is it because you hate knowing that my scent is on you…? Or do you just…hate me in general…?"

What the hell was going on? Allen had always been silent after getting fucked, but why was he so chatty all of a sudden? Maybe he had lost it…that had to have been it. The redhead had probable fucked him too hard this time, shaking something loose and causing some sort of damage to his brain. Crap…that all he really need right now, a crazy freshmen with attachment issues. Just as he was about to turn around and confront the shorter about his strange behavior, he was treated to a pair of soft lip against his neck. Okay…Allen officially had MPD. He couldn't question it any longer, and it was a sad truth that scared the living daylights out of the redhead.

"I'm sorry…" The shorter said while parting, smiling as he did so. "I'm just…a little tired…"

And without another word, Allen picked up his clothes and left, not looking back to see if Rabi had reacted at all. He was being foolish…this was nothing but sex, nothing but a skin-deep, immoral, purely physical love that would never become more then that. Putting his clothes on while walking to the door, he had to fight back the tear he knew were coming. Why was he about to cry? He didn't get rejected, so what was it? Was it the fact that Rabi would never see in a different light? Or was it because he knew the redhead saw him the same way as everyone else…He wasn't Allen to anyone…he was just nothing but The President…The President could do no wrong…The President was serious and well composed…The President was absolutely fuckable…Allen had learned to deal with these things, but right now…right at that moment…he couldn't ignore this…

'_Please…just look at me…please…'_

--

Today was a very special day for the college and its students. It was the winter ball, and it was time for the student to indulge themselves in the limelight, getting the attention of the local news paper, as well as a few foreign ones. Everyone attended, even a few of the student's parents did just to show them off and show off their wealth. The ball was held in the large room near the cafeteria which was only used for…well, balls and other extravagant events. It was the duty of the Student Council to put everything together, however; they were quite concerned with the outlandish behavior their president was showing that almost drove the whole thing into the ground. Is started earlier that week; Allen had arrived _very_ to school late, and looking completely disheveled as if not caring at all. He said that he'd come down with something, but didn't want them to worry at all. Being slightly skeptical, they did what they were told and commenced the building of the ball theme. Last years was slightly boring, nothing more then a few balloons here and there, and a smoke machine, but this year the council was going to make things different. Miranda and Lenalee suggested something that actually dealt with the season instead of just some random theme. Allen had mutters something about crystals, and Chaoji yelled out the idea about a 'winter wonderland' which made everyone jump from the surprising outburst. Deciding that it wasn't that bad of an idea, they went with it.

So they decided to get the Decorating and Art Committee to help them, knowing that the two put together would produce a spectacular outcome. This is where things started to go down hill…Allen couldn't seem to focus in the slightest, always daydreaming or being extremely forgetful. For example, while trying to make a few signs for the entrance, he misspelled quite a few words, resulting in a waste of time and paint. Why couldn't he focus? Because his mind was on Rabi…after questing him, he couldn't help but feel empty and slightly irritated at the world around him. Not only had his behavior changed in school, but he noticed a change in Rabi's performance in the bedroom. It hadn't gone down really; it just…was over too soon. There wasn't any foreplay and he just seemed displeased with the whole thing…it wasn't like him. Maybe he was pissed off with him because of the things he said…it was rather stupid of him to say those sorts of things out loud, but he felt that if he didn't he'd just be lying to himself about why he was there. It was just sex…that's what he desperately wanted to believe.

But all of that had to be put on hold…right now he needed for focus on the task at hand, which was something he found quite hard to do. It was the night of the ball and everyone was dressed in formal attire; dresses, tuxedos, things of that sort were all worn on that night. Jeans or t-shirts were not allowed, being seen as tacky and common. Allen was currently sitting along with his fellow council members, looking like he was fit to be president of such a prestigious group. He kept his serious composer like he had trained himself to do, and found that it worked on all the reporters. He didn't like being in crowds thought, he found that they made him uneasy and anxious. What truly made him uneasy was the fact they he hadn't seen the redhead all night. It wasn't like he was _looking_ for him, but it would've been nice to have seen him. He wasn't going to go out on a limb and say Rabi gave him confidence, but he liked knowing that he was watching, looking at him with eyes that slightly differ from the others. But he couldn't let down his guard right now, not when so many people were watching him.

It started out slow; he was asked a few questions by reporters from the local newspapers, telling them everything he wanted to know about the council and its workings. It wasn't until later that the crowed started to become much larger, and the questions more heated, and Allen wasn't taking it well. Clenching at his pants leg, he began to panic, thinking that he was being enclosed in some kind of box and suffocated. He felt sick, like he wanted to vomit and that meant he really needed to leave the room. Unfortunately, he couldn't do such a think without getting noticed. As more reporters started to gather, Allen could take no more and ran. Jumping up from his seat, he bolted passed all of them, nearly running into a few people. Once out of the ball room, he quickly tried to figure out where he could hide from the media. His dorm would've been the worst idea, because they knew where that was and he didn't feel like listening to the loud banging on his door for the rest of the night. Deciding that the balcony on the fourth floor was a good sport to hide, he ran to the nearest elevator and tried to catch his breath as it climbed to the right floor. He heart was pounding, and not for just running away from the paparazzi. Shaking slightly, he sprinted out of the elevator once he heard smooth voice of the overhead speaker announce what floor he was on. He ran to the last door at the end of the hall, and flung it open. Allen knew tonight would be strangely cold, but he didn't care, he wanted to just…get away for a little while. Once outside, he leaned against the side of the balcony, panting and trying desperately to stop himself from shaking. He hated it…all the questions, all the stares…he couldn't take it.

"Looks like you weren't enjoying the party…" Came a voice from the right side Allen. Looking over he now noticed the redhead whose back was against the railing, looking slightly bored and like he wanted to do something other then stargaze. The shorter was slightly shocked to see that Rabi had attempted to look nice for the ball. He was wearing a wearing a white dress shirt that was slightly unbuttoned at the top, and looked slightly wrinkled. On his legs were jeans, but were black enough to pass off as leather, which Allen wondered if that was the reason he was let in. The shorter couldn't help but look at him, taking in the sight before him and liking what he saw. Rabi looked, for a lack of better words, hot. He really couldn't say something like that out loud, seeing that the two of them were slightly uneasy around each other.

"What's wrong?" The redhead asked, walking over and putting an arm around his waist. "You look flustered, and you're shaking...did someone do something to you?"

"N-No…I just couldn't take all the pressure" He muttered, backing up slightly. He knew the redhead wasn't concerned with his well being, he was only worried about if his toy was damaged in some way. He couldn't help but blush when Rabi pulled him close and pressed his forehead against his. It felt nice and cool against his hot skin, but that also meant that the redhead had been out there for a while…and that worried Allen. But why should he care? Rabi didn't care about him in _that_ way, so why bother with worrying?

"I'm…kinda glade you came…" Rabi said, pressing his lips against Allen cheek.

"You feel so cold…why were you out here for so long?" Allen asked, stroking the redhead's cheek with his hand, shaking slightly as his hot skin met Rabi's cold. The redhead just shook his head, pulling the shorter closer to him.

"I was just thinking, and it's not so bad out here. Where I'm from it get much colder then this, so it feels pretty nice out to me" He said, kissing his cheek again. Yes he was telling the truth; it snowed most of the time, and it rarely got above seventy degrees. Right now he didn't want to think about home; he wasn't the type to get homesick easily, but he did tend to miss this and that. Allen actually didn't help him at all…his snowy white hair would bring back memories of all those wonderful days he spent playing in the fresh snow that fell just hours ago. Whenever he thought oh home, he thought about where he belonged, and where he felt at ease. He would question himself, and the judgment of his father for having so much faith in his to send him to such a school. Maybe he should just go home…he wasn't cut out for this like. He was the former 'Master of Attention'; he wasn't an uptight rich boy with low expectations of people. No…that wasn't him at all.

Rabi jumped a little when he felt Allen place both hands on either side of his face, forcing him to look at the shorting. The look he made the redhead want to turn away with guilt…he had a slight smile on his face. Why was he doing such a thing? As the redhead was about to ask just what he found to happy to be about, he was silenced when his lips me the shorter's. This again…why did he keep doing this? But the better question was…why was he enjoying it? Pulling Allen closer, he deepened the kiss, making Allen moan in the process. Pushing him up against the door, he began to undo the buttons on the short's tuxedo, noting that there were little signs of struggle from him. Parting briefly, he was pulled back by Allen and kissed much harder. God…what the hell was wrong with the two of them? This had never been so heated, never had it felt like the two of them _deeply_ wanted this. Rabi ran his fingers through Allen's hair, messing it up completely. He felt the shorter rip open his shirt, exposing his chest to the cool night air. He really didn't care all the much about the shirt, finding it in the back of his closet and deciding that it looked halfway decent. He then felt Allen's hands slide down his chest and start to remove his belt, but just as he got the piece of leather undone the redhead pinned his hands above him.

"You should've worn a dress…since you're such a girl" Rabi jokingly said, already panting against Allen's neck.

"Be nice, Rabi…" The shorter said, panting as well. The two of them looked like a wrack; hair sticking up everywhere, clothes ripped apart, hearts beating incredibly fast…and from just a kiss. An intense kiss that should've lasted longer then it did, and Rabi was going to make sure it did…with a little more. So, he took the shorter's hand and lead him off of the balcony and over to the nearest elevator. Allen tried to question the redhead's motives, but he was soon silenced when he was pushed in and up against one of the walls. Rabi pushed the emergency stop button, and that was enough to tell Allen all he needed to know. This was going to kinky…very kinky. Kissing him again, he nibble on the shorter's bottom lip, completely removing his jacket and setting it aside. Once that was gone, he felt Allen wrap his arms around him, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss once again. Why did this feel better the usual? Well whatever the hell the reason was, Rabi was happy that it had happened. Though he knew this happy moment wasn't going to last…and upon looking back…he wasn't doing a very good job of keeping that moment throughout that entire week. What was wrong with him? He usually looked back on his actions with Allen quite often, thinking of new ways to make him scream. But this time…he couldn't really remember what he had done to him all week. Was he really just that bad? Or maybe it was because he was completely uninvolved in everything that had happened that week, feeling slightly numb to the things around him. He felt like he was just passing through life, not really caring about what he was doing or going to do. Why did he feel like that? Because Allen's words had hit him hard for some reason, and he couldn't for the life of him figure out why.

_Do you just…hate me in general…?_

He hated the way he said that line…hated how he could see the expression on Allen's face without even turning around. Worse of the worst was the fact that he couldn't even find word to answer the question. He didn't hate Allen, and he really didn't dislike him at all. So would that mean the answer was 'no'? Rabi didn't know, but he wanted to find out just what he was feeling right now, and why the contact he was making so strong at the moment. Taking his left hand he began to undo the shorter's belt, still kissing him in the process. Once it was removed, the redhead's hand dove down into Allen's boxers, grasping his cock. He pulled away from their kiss slightly, taking a moment to breath, and then doing back in. Pulling him forward so that the back of him was no longer against the wall, he took his other hand and slipped it down his pants, caressing his cheek then inserting a finger into him.

Allen arched up against the redhead, moaning into his mouth as he did so. He didn't want to part, only doing so when he needed to breathe. He really liked this feeling; screw the feeling of fingers entering him or the hand stroking him…he liked this better. Rabi had never really kissed him before, always having him be the one to start the whole make-out session…which you technically couldn't call it. But this time the redhead had started it, and that made his entire body tingle. As much as he wanted it to be just sex, it wasn't…and he knew Rabi felt it too because he hadn't backed down. He knew he had an obsession with the redhead, but maybe…Rabi was somewhat the same. His case might not have been so severe, but he knew Rabi thought about him often. Why else could he say 'I'm kinda glade you came'? He must've been think about him, and was relived to have finally seen him. Holding Rabi tighter, he decided to be a little more bolder then usual...Pushing the redhead to the ground without breaking the kiss; he began to stroke the redhead's cock, making _him_ moan in the process. Parting for a slip second, he kissed him harder, his free hand entangled in Rabi's hair.

The redhead inserted another finger into Allen, now using both of them to scissor his insides. He was surprised by Allen's sudden bravery, and that made this ten times better then he thought it was going to be. Lying completely on his back, Allen straddling his hip, he helped the shorter remove his pant as well as his boxers. Once off he inserted himself into the shorter, doing what he did best and loving how Allen stop the kiss to moan out loud. Thrusting into him, the two of them found it harder to kiss one another, which took away some of their fun. The only reason it was so difficult was because the shorter had the need to moan louder and louder with each thrust. The redhead noticed the Allen was looking away from him, as if he didn't like looking at the redhead at all. He'd noticed it a few other times; Allen would cover his face with his arm or look to the side, never directly at him.

"What's wrong?" He said, grasping the shorter's chin and forcing him to look him in the eye. Allen could no longer get away from this, and that fact scared him slightly. He didn't want to tell Rabi about his scar, not wanting to reveal that part of his past to him. He wanted to tell the redhead everything, but not this…

"I can't-"

"It's because of the scar on your face, right…?" Rabi asked, caressing the side of his face with the red mark on it. Allen broke away from the redhead's grasp, still not liking the idea of him being looked at.

"Alright…I won't ask anymore questions…" The redhead said, pulling him down and against his lips. He didn't want to press the matter, having Allen becoming uncomfortable and messing up the entire mood. Thrusting into him much deeper then before, the redhead knew that Allen was once again becoming lost, and the chance to have a civil conversation was over. Why was it over? Couldn't he just talk to him after the fact? Hell no…the shorter would be tired, and he really didn't want to talk to someone who couldn't really understand what he was saying. He also didn't want to catch him in the hallway the next day and talk about something so deep, because…well…he could run away. So maybe next time…Sliding a hand down Allen's side, he forced his body to move with the motion of his cock, making him go much harder and much deeper then before. The shorter was gripping his shoulder, begging him for more and for him to do him harder in-between kisses. Rabi was happy to indulge him, so he practically slammed into him, hitting that wonderful pleasure spot as he did so. It wasn't long before Allen reached the edge, letting out a loud moan as he spilled his seed into the redhead's stomach. Rabi soon came as well, kissing Allen hard and filling him up with his hot seed. Twitching a little, Allen collapsed against the redhead, and Rabi collaged against the floor. The two of them were spent, not wanting to move at all, but knowing they should because someone was going to fix the elevator soon.

Propping himself up against a wall, Rabi wrapped his arms around the panting kid on top of him. Yeah…he was still a kid, and the redhead could clearly see that. But what he didn't get was why such a kid would want such a position of power. He looked like he couldn't handle a thing, but hay, who was Rabi to say if he was. Allen seemed like a good leader, but also seemed to not like some of the things he did. Of course if the shorter of the two had a little more energy in him, he'd probably say something along the lines of 'I really don't like my job, but I like Rabi!' or whatever. Devotion could be a bad thing, but devotion to a person you didn't know all that well most definitely was. What did Allen want out of him…besides sex? What did he see in him? Sighing, he tried his best to regain a little of his energy back…and then he saw it…

"…Allen, I really hate to disturb you, but I need to ask you something _really_ important…." Rabi said, shaking the shorter slightly.

"Mm" He muttered without looking up.

"Is that a security camera up there?" He asked, pointing to the small black box that resided in the corner of the ceiling.

--


	3. Understanding

**A/N:** Thanks for all the nice reviews. Once again, uncut

--

Rabi was the luckiest son of a bitch in the world. It was indeed a camera in the elevator, and they were indeed captured having sex. Neither of them could do anything about it at the time, since they were completely spent. The redhead could only think about all the horrible things he was about to experience because of this, but he was really worried about Allen. The shorter said he didn't like the pressure that came with his job, well this was going to drive him _way _over the edge. He didn't want see that happen, because seeing Allen crack was not going to be a pretty sight. This is when Rabi's luck kicked in…the following day just happened a Saturday, so the redhead didn't have to worry about going to class. He knew just who to talk to, so he rushed to the dean's office and prayed that he liked him enough to do him this small favor. Upon reaching the door, he didn't have touch the doorknob because it was flung open reveling a woman. She obviously was not the same female as before, sporting blonde hair that was much shorter then the last. She did give him the same expression as the other and left, apologizing as she did so. Yeah…Cross was a ladies' man…with out a doubt. But right now he needed to focus on getting the tape from him; he was told by Allen that the only people who had access to the tapes were the Student Council and the dean. Luckily for them, since the Student Council was busy speaking with people, Cross had decided to take on full responsibility of the job…or rather he was forced to do so.

As Rabi began to explain what had gone on that night, he found himself shutting up when he caught sight of the smirk on the other redhead's face. Oh God…had he already shown someone the tape?! Reaching into his desk, he pulled out a small disk, placing it on the table and sliding it toward Rabi. He looked a Cross for a moment with a blank face…was that it? Rabi picked it up and looked back at the other redhead, as if wanting a clear answer. Cross' smirk widened and told him that 'he didn't see anything, just an uneventful night filled with boring people' and upon finishing he motioned with his hand for Rabi to leave. Damn…Cross was a pretty cool guy.

At the moment the redhead was in his room, pulling out clothes from his dresser and placing them in a suitcase. No, he hadn't give up and decided to go back home with his tail in-between his legs. No…he was going home though, but he had a good reason. It was winter break and Rabi had decided to go home for the hell of it, not wanting to stick around in such a boring place with nothing to do. Allen was sitting on his bed waiting for him, and already had his packed bag next to him. The shorter had admitted to the redhead that he didn't have anything to do over the break, and the last thing Rabi wanted was to come back and find that Allen had developed separation anxiety. So he decided to take him on his trip back home, not really sure how he'd react to his town. It was by no means to most extravagant town in the word; the best way to describe his place of birth would be a semirural town with lots of farmlands, but with a bunch of luxuries of the city. He knew it was an odd combination, but hell, it was home. Putting the last long sleeved shirt in his suitcase, he closed it with a sigh.

"It should start snowing by the time we reach the halfway point" Rabi said, picking up his bag and carrying it into the living room.

"R-Really?" Allen asked, following the redhead "Real snow?"

"No the fake stuff people put on top of their roofs during Christmas…of course real snow, Allen…" He said sarcastically. Now Rabi knew that the shorter had never seen real snow before, and it wasn't that big of a deal; putting where they were into consideration, it never snowed but it did get cold. Ruffling his hair, he couldn't help but smirk a little at how innocent Allen made himself seem. He knew full well that the shorter was by no means pure anymore and he might've never been so…it didn't sound that farfetched, did it? Sighing, he picked up the train tickets that were sitting on the coffee table, and walked over to the door with Allen close behind him. The whole ride was going to take about four hours, and the redhead really wasn't sure how he was going to spend that time. Other then sleeping, there wasn't much for him to do and he thanked the advancements in gamming for creating the handheld systems. He could've easy just fucked Allen the whole way there, but he didn't have _that _much stamina and since he didn't have enough money to afford a privet car they'd be showing the world a bit too much. Allen tried to ask if he could pay for the tickets and get a car, but Rabi wouldn't allow such a thing. This was his treat; he wasn't going to let the guest spend a dime unless he found it necessary.

So the two of them climbed into the cab the redhead had called a few hours beforehand, telling the driver where to drop them off since Rabi had forgotten to do so on the phone. The train station was only about thirty minutes away, and walking just didn't seem like the greatest of ideas. The redhead noticed while in the car Allen looked…rather excited. He slightly noticed when they were back at the house; Allen seemed to fidget a lot, looking as if he either really wanted to go to the bathroom or really wanted to say something. He didn't really think much of it, but now…he was starting to notice his strange behavior more. Allen was sitting on his knees, looking out of the window like he was a dog watching the cars whiz by in amazement. He looked excited…like _really_ excited…like he was 'about to get laid for the first time' excited. The redhead had already formed an answer to the question he was going to ask, but it wouldn't hurt if he did…

"You don't get out much do you, Allen…?" He asked, pulling the shorter back and sitting him down. Allen just shook his head and continued to gaze out of the window, not really seeing that the gestured he just did concerned Rabi. How could someone with so much money not leave their town ever now and then? He had to have had a vacation house somewhere, it just didn't seem right…

"I'm not sure why I haven't left yet…maybe I'm scared…" Allen said, now looking over at the redhead and smiling "But I'm with you now"

Rabi really didn't know how to say, but he did try to smile a little to show that he acknowledge what Allen had said as something good. Allen was…well, the strangest guy he'd ever met. He really wasn't sure how he felt about the shorter; he liked the sex…hell, he _loved_ the sex, but he felt that it was a little more complicated then that. Having him just sitting next to him made his heart feel like it was racing, like he had just ran a five hundred meter dash and set a new record. The friction they now produced was much more intense then it was before…it was so strong that Rabi had almost lost himself in it, letting go of what little self-control he had. It was a bad thing if the redhead did that…a very bad thing…Rabi's self-control was the only thing keeping him from doing the most sadistic things to the shorter, and he really didn't want to show that side of himself. He really didn't like it, mainly because he couldn't figure out how to get rid of it. It was like another person, like he had formed a separate personality that only came out during sex…that person wanted to make Allen bleed, and Rabi knew damn well that doing something like that was not a secret fantasy of his.

--

"Allen, for the last goddamn time, sit down!" Rabi said, rubbing his temples for the third time. Dammit, if he'd known the shorter was going to act like a five year old then he would've left him at home! It started when the two of them arrived on at the train station; apparently the shorter didn't know that there were places outside of his school that could get so damn loud. He had to cover his ears until he and the redhead reached their train. Alleb couldn't help but jump when the overhead speaker blasted delays, arrivals and departures.

Rabi tried to hold him close, tried his best to make sure he didn't run into anyone, and tried his _damn_ hardest to make sure they were quick enough to catch the train before it left. If they missed it they'd have to wait a full hour before the next one would arrive, and that was not an option for the redhead. He wanted to get home on time, not because he was the type to get completely stressed out if he didn't, but because he wanted to make sure the person waiting for them wasn't going to be a compete ass about it. Once at the train, the two of them let out a huge sigh of relief when they found that it had been delayed for five minute. They boarded and placed their luggage under their seats, Rabi noticing that the shorter's level of excitement had just gone up slightly. The two of them would sit across from each other, having a whole bench like seat all to themselves where they could stretch out. Rabi looked over at the smaller and thought about how Allen would act in the next four hours. Maybe he would be good and fall asleep or something…or maybe he would run amok…He was such a kid…Running his fingers through his hair, he could stop himself from getting that feeling again…that 'just got the living hell scared out of him' feeling which made his heart race. It was so weird…maybe he was coming down with something. He'd get himself checked out once he'd gotten home, but for now he needed to find a way to entertain himself and Allen…that wasn't sexual. So, he gave the shorter his game system and started to listen to his MP3 player. It wasn't until five minutes later that Allen admitted that he didn't know what Rabi had just handed him, nor did he know how to play it. The redhead stared at him with an expression that read 'are you serious?' How could he not know?! Was he locked in a basement for most of his life or something? Motioning for the shorter to sit next to him, he taught Allen about what the hell this thing was and why you needed to save the princess from the evil dinosaur thing. After about fifteen minutes, he had gotten Allen to settle down and play, making things peaceful…

That didn't last long…apparently Allen had developed a bad case of ADHD or something, because he was roaming the aisles asking a few people questions, bouncing up and down on his seat humming annoying songs, and asking if Rabi had another game. It was driving him up a wall!

"But Rabi…I really wanna get there soon" Allen whined, but regretting it when he saw the irritation in Rabi grow.

"You have to be patient when you travel, Allen…" The redhead said, trying his best not lose his temper. He knew the shorter hadn't been out before, but dammit, why did he have to be so annoying about it?! Leaning back, Rabi tried his hardest to think of some sort of entertainment that Allen would enjoy…then it came to him. Since the two of them were so close to the check point, most of the people weren't paying them any mind because they were too busy to wake up or gathering their things. The redhead took this time to pull the shorter over to his side, covering the two of them up and also thanking himself for bringing along something he thought was going to be useless. Before the shorter could question him he pressed his lips against his, making the other relax against him. He knew this was a bad idea, but hay, he was making sure no one saw them, so didn't that make it privet? Pulling him closer, he deepened the kiss and gently pushing him against the semi-soft cushion. Nibbling on his ear, he told him not to make too much noise and try to hold back as many moans as he could. The smaller nodded, signaling for the redhead to continue their make-out session. Lifting up Allen's shirt, he slid his hand down his stomach, stopping once he'd reached the shorter's belt. He felt him arch up against him, silently begging him to hurry up and touch him. Now the redhead like toying around with the shorter, but now was not the time or the place for such thing…he knew that even in his horny state. Undoing his belt, he pulled his pants down far enough so that he could rub his shaft through his boxers. Licking his jaw line, he heard the Allen let out a low groan which he didn't think would get noticed by anyone…or at lest he hoped so.

"So Allen…if you're good and sit down, I'll give you more when we reach my house…" Rabi said against the shorter's lips, kissing him briefly in the process. Allen nodded, and Rabi began to stroke him faster, making him moan into his mouth. The redhead really hoped there wasn't a welcome home party for him, because he didn't want anyone getting the wrong idea about Allen. The redhead was just coming home with someone that he was NOT dating…Allen was just…hell he wasn't sure. He knew that he didn't hate him, but was that enough to explain the strong bond they had between the two of them…and Rabi wasn't sure if he did or did not want to explore it. He snapped back to the task at hand when he felt the shorter shake a little, and let try his best to hold back the loud moan that he desperately wanted to let out. Removing his hand from Allen's boxers, he found it covered the sticky white substance produced from the shorter's orgasm. It was amazing how much come out from such a small action, but Rabi made it a habit of not being too surprised when it came to Allen. He inserted two fingers into the shorter's mouth, making him lick it away. Each digit was slowly sucked, making the redhead hold back a moan that was starting to form in his throat. It was erotic, and the redhead was starting to get hard…god, how desperately he wanted to screw Allen right there. But he knew he couldn't…not yet…Once his hand was clean he kissed him again, running his fingers through his silky soft hair. Allen hair was white…unnaturally white and he wasn't sure of asking the shorter was a delicate matter. Maybe he was born with it, which probably meat he was sick as a young child. Or maybe he had gotten such a shock that it caused his hair to change colors. Whatever the reason was, Rabi wasn't sure if he should ask about it.

_'Maybe I'll ask him later…' _Rabi thought as he held the shorter close.

--

"Goddamn Rabi, you look like shit!"

Yup…his worse fear had come true. After they had reached the halfway point, the train had started to experience a few technical difficulties. The current passengers on the train had to be moved to another, which was not scheduled to arrive until a whole hour later. Rabi was beyond irritated at this point, wanting to kill everything on the train just to get his frustrations out. Allen tried to calm him down, but it only resulted in him being yelled at. Rabi apologized for snapping; his anger wasn't meant to be directed at him, and he did get out of line when he did so. The shorter just smiled and said he understood, having felt the same on many occasions when dealing with the council. Rabi felt that the shorter was letting him off and little easily. Maybe it was the whole dedication thing, or maybe it was because he was a guy. A little unknown fact about the redhead was that he had only dated one guy in his entire life, and it was a VERY rocky relationship. Making it a total of three, one being male and the other two female, Rabi surprisingly didn't have _too_ much knowledge in the relationship field. He knew someone was laughing at him, because it was utter ridiculous. The first one he had was back in high school when he was a freshman…and that should've been a clear sign that things weren't going to work out. She was a junior, and admitted that she was just interested in stirring up a little gossip since he was such a dork.

Oh yes…Rabi was a dork during the first half of his freshmen year. He wore a pair of thick rimmed black glasses that, in his opinion, weren't necessary because his vision wasn't at all bad. His fiery and very messy hair covered his face, making it so no one could see his eyes. He only wore baggy clothes, which made people think he was really poor and belonged on the street with the homeless. He was picked on, thrown into lockers, and beaten quite often because of how he looked, though he vowed to get them all back…and he would. When puberty hit him, it hit _hard_. It literally happened over night, starting with Rabi having the worst pain in his body he'd ever felt. When he woke up he nearly had a heart attack when he caught sight of himself in the mirror, almost yelling that a stranger broken into the house. He had become much taller, which would explain to him why his head kept hitting his bed's headboard as he tried to wake up that morning. His body had become well toned, making him look like one of those guys you see on fitness tapes…like a sex god if you will. When he tried to speak he clapped his hands over his mouth, completely surprised that his voice had gotten much deeper then it originally was. He looked so much old, he looked…like a man. It…was…awesome! Throwing on his usual clothes, he found that they were no longer baggy and now fit like a glove. It was so freaky but at the same sweet, because he couldn't wait to see the look on everyone's face…and wasn't surprised at the reaction he got…As soon as he stepped into school, all eyes were on him. Yes…this freshman had already gained a small amount of status by just walking into the damn school. However, his title of 'Master of Attention' would come a month later, but that was another story.

"Tyki, I really wanna say hi and all that crap, but I'm really tired…" Rabi said, trudging pass the person in front of him. Ah yes, Tyki…he was the third person the redhead had dated…and he really wished he hadn't. It was rocky because the redhead wasn't the submissive type; the other male found this out unfortunately on the night he tried to screw Rabi, getting himself kicked in the balls and given the wonderful comment 'you wanna do what with me? You must be out of your mind'. Rabi didn't give in, so it actually turned into rape if you'd considered the circumstances. This all went on for a whole year while the redhead was a freshman in college, all the while fighting over trivial things that really didn't need to be fought over. Breaking up was like a sigh of relief for the two of them, both knowing that they should've been friends and nothing more.

"Aw come on, Bunny; let's have a little fun before you decide you crash at your place…" Tyki said, arm snaking its way around the redhead's shoulders. Allen looked at the two of them for a moment, taking in the scene before him. Rabi looked, surprisingly, happy. Looking over at his friend, the two of them looked completely comfortable with one another. He couldn't help but smile; Rabi never talked about his friends or his hometown, which he found kind of odd. Allen had only been there in the town for a few seconds, and he could already tell that it was so peaceful. Looking up, he let the tiny pieces of ice hit his face and melt slightly. It never snowed in his city, and he'd only read about such things in books. He liked the way it felt, and how it danced around in the sky, going wherever it wanted. He wanted to be like that…he wanted to go everywhere and see everything, leaving all of his fears behind. But he couldn't do such a thing…he didn't know what life was like outside of his city, getting most of the information from books and sometimes the TV. He really didn't watch it, since he…well…didn't have time for it. Running the council was a full time responsibility, and he didn't have time to do the normal things people did. Touching his face, he felt a cold jolt go through his body…and he sneezed.

"Eh? Who's this?" The older boy asked, finally noticing Allen. The shorter jumped a little; hiding behind Rabi slightly like a five year old would if he saw a stranger. He knew it was stupid to do so, but…hell, he didn't know what else to do! He would always freeze up when new people would talk to him, always thinking of what to say while they were talking. They were always questions; since Allen was the president people felt it necessary to ask him everything, the questions ranged from if they should change the cheerleading outfits, to if they should plan a trip to some sort of island paradise. He could think on his feet if one of the council members told him about the encounter beforehand, but if they didn't…it would be nothing but awkward.

Rabi sighed and pulled Allen from behind him, finding his behavior more childish then usual. He introduced him to Tyki, hoping the older male didn't take Allen as he boyfriend because he knew it was going to hunt him during his entire stay there. But of course it didn't work out the way he wanted it…Tyki just smirked and didn't say another word, which meant Rabi was going to given all kinds of hell later on. The three of them left the station in silence; the older male not speaking because he was too busy thinking about how he could torture Rabi, Allen not speaking because he really didn't know what to say, and Rabi not speaking because he was too tired to do so. The redhead knew that they weren't going home…oh no…he knew Tyki had other plans for him. God, he was fine with anything other then karaoke…he detested karaoke. It wasn't because he couldn't sing, it was actually the opposite…Rabi could very well sing, however; when he did so he had to habit of pissing people off. He wasn't good enough to go pro, but he was better then most. Upon stopping, he had the choke back the loud 'NO!' that wanted to erupt from his mouth. It was a damn karaoke bar…He was dragged in; because truth be told he would rather be basted with honey and tied to an anthill then go inside. The redhead didn't have to drag Allen with him, since the shorter was all too happy to tagalong. This proved it…Allen was willing for follow him into the depths of Hell, and he pitied his poor soul for being so innocent and unknowing of what kind of torture he was going to have to endure for the next…fucking…_hour_. Tyki took them to one of the rooms in the back, Rabi rolling his eyes and he saw the shorter look absolutely fascinated with what was going on around him. Allen needed to get out more…this was not fascinating…it was loud, annoying, and pure evil. Once they reached the last door in the hall, Rabi braced himself because he knew he was going first. That's how it always was…he would be the first and no one would be able to outdue him, only butchering the song as they missed words or tried to hit notes that were just too high.

"Hello, Rabi…" Came the silky voice of someone already inside the room. The redhead froze and swore he wanted to take Allen and leave right at that moment, because this just couldn't be happening. There sitting at the table was another ex…one who he really didn't want to talk to. He couldn't really avoid her, seeing that she and Tyki were related. Lulu Bell…god how that name left a terrible taste in his mouth. To talk about every single thing that was wrong with her would take an entire day, and Rabi's didn't have that kind of time. To sum her up, she was a crazy lustful whore, who wanted to…_change_ Rabi and ultimately marry him. She seemed relatively composed on the outside, dressing like an office worker, and didn't seem all that threatening. That's what the redhead thought until a week after they hooked up…everything he thought he knew about her flew out of the goddamn window. He started to act flirtatious, stroking Rabi's inner thigh whenever they would sit next to one another. She really liked to touch him…always having her hands somewhere on his body, not caring if they were in public. The sex…if that's what you want to call it…was wild and painful, the redhead always getting beaten like he was a rag doll or something. He almost broke his neck one time; she thought it was funny and the redhead thought he needed to go to the doctor. Why the hell was she here? Tyki knew that the redhead didn't get along with her, so why? Did he just want to cause drama? Yeah…that sounded like Tyki.

"Who's your friend?" She asked, looking over at Allen with a look that would make young children cry.

"This here is Rabi's-" The older male started, but stopped when the redhead elbowed him the stomach. Allen could tell that the mood of the room was intense…it was nothing like mood back at the train station. She seemed fairly professional, not looking like she was some ten dollar hooker that was picked up off of the street. If anything, she looked like she belonged at his college. But who was she? Maybe she and the redhead…no…he wasn't going to think about that…She didn't seem like the type Rabi would go for, since he was such a carefree guy. Introducing himself, he tried his best to give her a nice, fake, and very bright smile, but could not bring himself to do so. That look she was giving him…it was like she wanted to jump up and kill him, dismembering his entire body and throwing him in the nearest lake. He didn't like it…but if it was one of Rabi's friends…he'd try to be nice.

The three of them sat around a low table, which almost resembled a kotatsu. There were already snaked on it, ranging from chips to pastries. Allen was indeed hungry, but he wasn't sure where all of this had come from. He had the same dilemma when Rabi had handed him that water bottle…was all of this imported, or made in one of the local factories? He didn't want to be rude and ask, so he sucked it up and began to eat a few. Looking over at Rabi, he could clearly see that he was not pleased with any of this. He had his cheek against his palm; the only thing keeping his head up was his elbow, which was currently resting against the edge of the table. Allen was sitting on his right, while that strange woman was sitting on his left…and that didn't look like it helped his mood. Scooting closer to him, he placed his hand on the redhead's, which was underneath the table at the time. This action earned him a quick look from Rabi, but he didn't look as irritated as before. Smiling a little, Allen patted himself on the back for make the redhead feel a little better. It wasn't until Tyki was two minutes into his six minute song, that Allen noticed Rabi moving in a very odd fashion. He would buck slightly, biting his bottom lip as he did so and looking as if he was extremely uncomfortable. What was wrong with him? Maybe he wasn't feeling well…oh no, what it he'd gotten himself sick?! As he was about to open his mouth and say something, he caught sight of a hand on Rabi's crotch…_**a hand on Rabi's crotch?!**_ Allen had to hold back the loud protest he wanted to blurt out, but stopped himself because the hand had began to unzip the redhead's pants.

"R-Ra-" He started, but couldn't get out because the redhead had slammed both hands against the table. He quickly got up and left the room, the woman close behind him. Allen started to get up, but knew that this was something that Rabi needed to deal with, and it wasn't his place to interfere. But…he wanted to be there…he wanted to hold his hand and help him through whatever it was that was bothering him so much. After about twenty minutes, Rabi came back in and dragged the shorter away. It was so sudden that Allen almost tripped a few times, but he was far too concerned with what had gone on between the redhead and that woman to notice…

That…whore…how bare she ask to get back together! After all the shit that succubus trap did to him, she expected him to come running back into her arms!? It didn't help that she pinned him against a wall and began to…_explore_ his body. He literally had to pry her off of his crotch so he could leave. There was no way he would ever get back together with her, not even if he was offered a million dollars or given half the world. She just wasn't the kind of person he wanted to be with, and upon telling her this…she lunched into a big speech about how much 'Allen was probably more his type' and how 'Allen was probably nothing more then his little sex toy'. That was the straw that broke the camel's back…he had to leave, had had to go home and not go outside for a few days. This was not going to be a good week…he knew that today was just the beginning of the end…

--

"Rabi…?" Allen said in a small voice. It was a day after the incident deal with Lulu Bell, which the shorter found was her name minutes after they left the karaoke bar. Rabi had admitted that the two of them had dated at one point, but that was all he was going to say. Allen was at a loss of words…he really thought he was the redhead's first, and the fact that he wasn't depressed him a little. The shorter wanted to know that Rabi had never touched another person, never caressed another's skin like he did his…but he guessed that would explain how he was so skilled. Once the two of them reached Rabi's house, the redhead practically collapsed on his couch, falling asleep instantly. Allen was really worried about him…he'd never seen him act like this before, and frankly, it was scaring him. He sat on the floor and decided to stay by the redhead's side, making sure nothing happened to him. That was yesterday…Rabi still hadn't woke up yet, and Allen was seriously starting to panic. He could tell that he was breathing from the way his body moved, so he could easily say that he wasn't dead. But why had he gotten himself in such a deep sleep? Maybe he was feeling guilty about something…but whatever the reason was he needed to wake him up. So he straddled his hips, and shook him a little. Nothing…leaning down he licked the redhead's neck, thinking that maybe a little pleasure would wake him up…a very bad idea on his part…He did succeeded in wake the redhead up, but he also got himself slammed against the couch with a hand around his throat. He tried to pry the redhead's hand away, but couldn't seem to do so…

"…oh shit…" Rabi said, quickly pulling his hand away "I-I'm really sorry, Allen…I-I thought you were…god, I'm so sorry"

Allen coughed a little, rubbing his neck a little in the process. Geez, Rabi had a crazy strong grip…He really thought he was going to die, and what made it worse was the fact that the redhead was the one doing the killing. Looking over at Rabi, he could see that he looked absolutely terrified, looking as if he had just seen a ghost appear right in front of him. Allen briefly noticed the look while the redhead was choking him, but after looking at it long enough…his eyes began to water. He didn't like that look…that look didn't suit Rabi in the slightest, and it broke his heart to know even someone like the redhead was capable of such a thing. Curling up against Rabi, he held him tight, telling him that everything was alright. Maybe it was because of his lack of knowledge about the redhead's social life, but even without knowing too much he could tell that the woman from before had done something terrible to him. He didn't care to know…not wanting his image of the person before him to not be tarnished anymore. Was it wrong of him to hold such a godly view of the redhead in his mind? He was human…just like him…he had flaws and he made mistakes. But…to him he was closes thing to perfect he'd ever seen…

Allen wasn't sure when, but he knew he'd fallen asleep, because he had found himself waking up on an empty bed. Sitting up, he looked around for a moment and found that he was still in Rabi's house. He thought everything dealing with the train, the bar, and the couch was nothing more then a dream. He sighed a little, feeling slightly relived that he wasn't back in his dorm alone. He wasn't…_that_ desperate to be around Rabi, but he knew that if he didn't see him enough he'd die from loneliness. Moving off of the bed, he noticed the redhead sitting at his desk in the corner, his back facing him. It probably wasn't the best of ideas to go over and hug him, startling him and most likely getting the same reaction as before. So this time he announced himself, saying a little hello that got the attention of the redhead. Allen tried to smile, but he couldn't seem to since Rabi had yet to turn around. Walking over, he wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck, hugging him and kissing his cheek.

"Come, let's go play in the snow" Allen said, holding him a little tighter. The redhead just shook his head…

"I can't…I need to write a paper" He said, still not looking over at Allen. The shorter just stood there for a moment, feeling like he was being ignored on purpose.

"…then can we have sex?" He asked, a huge blush forming on his face. The redhead didn't say a word, reaming silent and not giving the Allen an answer. The shorter pulled away from him, feeling slightly hurt that Rabi was being so mean. Walking back over to the bed, he knew what he was about to do would make him look like a brat…but oh well. Sitting on the edge he began to unbutton his shirt, he throw it to the ground and began working on his belt. He now hated playing with himself, since being fucked by Rabi felt so much better then his hands trying to reproduce the same feeling. He couldn't do it, because that feeling could be in no way duplicated unless the two of them were together. He was so strange…why was it like that? Because it wasn't just sex…no…Allen knew it wasn't and he knew Rabi could tell as well. Was he afraid? Maybe that's what it was…he was afraid of feeling something for someone else because he'd been in so many bad relationships in the past…but Allen wasn't like that. He wasn't the kind of person to do…well, he couldn't really say he was any better then the other people the redhead had dated, but he would try to be everything he wanted.

Removing his pants finally, he pressed his back against the warm sheets and began to slide his down his stomach. Once at the elastic of his boxers, he slipped his hands underneath them. He felt so hot, and he knew he really shouldn't be doing this right now…but…Rabi was ignoring him. Out of all the people in the world, Allen wanted the redhead to notice him…even if it was a glance; he wanted him to look at him…Upon grasping his shaft, he let out a small whimper; he didn't know he was so sensitive to the touch, probably because he hadn't touched himself in a while. Stroking himself, he couldn't help but moan as his fingers danced around his already stiff member, rubbing the very tip and almost making him lose it right there. It felt so good…he was already gone by the time he started to move further down. He braced himself as he inserted two fingers into himself, letting out a loud moan as he began to search for his spot. Rabi knew where it was, but he didn't…so it made this whole thing more time-consuming. Why did things have to end up like this; Allen desperately trying to get the redhead attention, and Rabi ignoring him like he had done something wrong? He yelled as he hit his spot just right, sending a wave of pleasure throughout his entire body. He moved his fingers in and out of him, using his other hand to caresses his shaft. Arching up, he moved faster with both hands, he moaned louder, begging the redhead to join him. Looking over, he could see that Rabi hadn't moved at all, and that made the shorter's heart sink further. He was doing this for him…everything he did was for Rabi, always for Rabi…Why didn't he notice…?

"P-Please look at me, Rabi…" He said, crying out as he reached his breaking point. Shuddering, he tried to ride out the pleasure which wasn't as intense as it usually was. Once over, he collapsed against the bed, curling up into a small ball and trying his best not to cry. His chest hurt…really hurt…and he knew what he needed to make it stop. Looking over at the redhead's desk, he found him gone…great…he had driven him away. Gripping the sheet below him, he allowed a few tears to fall down his cheek…why was he so weak?

_'Please don't leave me alone…not when it hurts so much'_

_--_

Allen woke up, and felt like a tone of bricks had been placed on his chest. He had cried himself to sleep, and he knew that made him look like such a loser. He didn't want to move, knowing that if he did he'd only feel even worse. Burying his face in the soft sheets below him, he tried his best not cry again. He was nothing but a dog…following the redhead and doing anything he wished. He missed him when he was gone, and begged for him to return soon. But…did that _really_ make him a dog? Clinching at his chest, he knew what the answer was and it made some of the pain go away. Did he have a bad case of…love sickness? Oh god…that would explain everything so perfectly. Sitting up, he thought back to all the feelings he had since falling in love with Rabi…He thought about him obsessively, only focusing on others things if he tried hard enough. His heart ached terribly when he was away from him, making him want to roll over and die. When the redhead was around he was nothing but happy, feeling like he was floating on a cloud. He loved being near Rabi, wanting him to just hold him tightly and never let go. Yes…he was love sick. Looking over at the clock, he could see that it was already passed midnight. Rubbing his eyes, he got out of bed and made his way downstairs, hoping that he might see the redhead somewhere. He really needed to talk to him…tell him that he really did love him, and that it wasn't a joke. Allen loved him…Rabi probably thought that the shorter wasn't serious about how he felt…but he was...

Once in the living room, he could see that it was clearly empty. Sighing, he sat on the couch and decided to wait. Clinching his chest once more, he tried to keep it together for Rabi. He hated when the redhead would see his pitiful side, knowing that he was thinking that it was a sad and shameful sight. At lest…that what he would think…if he ever saw what he looked like in the state…he would think he was weak. Maybe it was wrong to think such things, but he wasn't to blame for his 'rich-boy' thoughts…no…if he had it his way, he'd give it all up. He liked the sound of that a little too much, but knew it could take some getting use to if he ever did so. Hell, just getting out of the city was a big change for him, and he knew Rabi found his behavior somewhat humorous. He'd grown up in city, being told that leaving meant getting involved with dangerous things. Things weren't anything like that…Rabi's town was peaceful, and it seemed like nothing too extreme when on. Leaning back, he tried to think of the best way approach the redhead and make him believe him. Outright saying it was our of the question, so he needed to think about how to say what he wanted…Maybe he should just…let it come. Upon hearing the door violent open, he jumped up and rushed towards it, knowing that it was the redhead. God, how he missed him, how he wanted to-

"H-Hay…"

There standing in the doorway was indeed the redhead he loved, but…he looked exhausted and like he…like he was hurt. Looking over his body he found the source of the redhead's pain...Rabi had been stabbed. It was in his upper-arm, so technically the blade hadn't hit any vital organs, but he was still bleeding. Choking back the tear that wanted to burst out of him, he pulled Rabi in, closing the door as he did so. The redhead leaned against him for support, making Allen feel like his lifeline. What the hell had happened? He left the house fine, but…came back looking completely messed up, like he had…gotten into a fight.

"R-Rabi…w-what happened?" He asked, sitting him down on the couch.

"I-I need you get the first aid kit in the bathroom…" Rabi said, ignoring the question. The shorter just looked at him for a moment, then nodded and left. Nothing had changed…the redhead was still ostracizing him…making him feel as if he was just a visitor. No…he wasn't a visitor…he wanted to be more then just some person on the street that bumped into him. Going into the bathroom, he searched all the cabinets until he found the right one. Pulling out the metal box, he quickly rushed back downstairs to where Rabi was currently on his back. He thought the worst had happened, so he shook him a little, letting out a sighs when he winced in pain. Looking at the wound more closely, he really though the redhead should've gone to the hospital rather then coming home. It was deep, but it didn't go all the way through the arm. It was bleeding badly, and Allen knew alcohol wasn't going to cut it. But he was here now…so tying his hair back; he took out the anti-bacterial liquid and began to wash it. He tried his best to ignore the groans the redhead was making; because he knew what he had to do next was going to make him scream. Once clean enough, Allen asked if the redhead wanted something to bite down on. Upon Rabi shaking his head, the short pulled out a needle and a long nylon suture. Threading the suture through the needle, he made sure the two were secure before he did anything. Hesitating for a few minute, he thought back to all those medical textbooks he read. He knew doing this without anesthesia was going to be painful, but…he had to do it…Place the tip on one side of the wound, he began to weave it in and out, closing the wound as he did so. He tried to block out the redhead's screams, but it was just too much for him to do. Tears streaming down his face, he didn't want to rush knowing full well that he could easily mess up. He didn't like this…he felt to helpless every time the redhead screamed in agony. Finally finishing, he tied the ends and snipped off the extra. He then took out a little gauze and wrapped it around the now closed wound, noting that Rabi had calmed down quite a bit. Once all wrapped up, he put everything away, hands shaking slightly. He didn't want to do that again…he never wanted to hear the redhead make that sound.

"Thanks…" Rabi said, sitting up and looking at the bandage on his arm. Allen just got up and left, walking up the stairs and into the bathroom. Turning on the water in the sink, he began to wash off the blood that had gotten on his hand. He tried to stop his tears from flowing, but just couldn't…He was too traumatized to let himself forget everything…scrubbing his hands harder he started to sob uncontrollably, wishing that he could've stop whatever happened to Rabi from happening. He couldn't do anything right…why the hell was he even there? Allen jumped a little when he felt the redhead come up behind him and wrap his arms around his waist, holding him tight. Looking back, he started to say something but was silenced when the redhead pressed his lips against his. Surprised slightly, he kisses him back, feeling that his tears were starting to slow down. This kiss felt different…it was a little like the one they shared on the balcony the night of the ball, but it was filled with something else. The other one was passion filled, making the two of the fell hot and needy. Turning around, he pulled the redhead a little closer so he could tell just what the hell he was feeling. Hands were not roaming each other's bodies, staying right where they were and not even running through hair. Their nether regions did not feel hot at all, though he could tell that their faces where. It was amazing…neither of them felt the urge to do anything to the other…Parting, Allen blushed deeper when he was held tighter by Rabi, his firm chest pressing against him.

"I guess I really scared you back there, didn't I?" The redhead said, sounding truly and deeply ashamed by his act. Standing there in silence for a few minutes, Allen nodded and held the redhead tighter.

"I'm really sorry…about everything…I haven't been all that fair to you since we arrived, keeping quiet about things I know you want to know. I just…don't know how I should talk to you now a days since…god, I really don't know what to say. I can't even think straight when I look at you…I don't know why, but…" Rabi said softly, burying his face in the shorter's soft hair "I hate it when you're not around…"

Was this…a confession of sorts? It had to be…Allen had never heard the redhead sound so passionate before, hell, he sounded to a little cheesy…but then again it was how the shorter felt as well. Looking up at him, Allen found that the weight on his chest had lifted. He felt like something had left him, like something he was holding onto had flown away and wasn't coming back. He was pretty sure it was the rejection he'd created in his heart, forming it out of the doubts he had about Rabi loving him. But all of that was gone now…maybe all he needed was conformation that Rabi really did feel something other then lust.

"Why did you…come back here instead of going to the hospital?" Allen asked, blushing when the redhead pressed his forehead against his.

"I didn't go for two reasons…one, because it would've been the first place the guys after me would've looked….and two…" He paused, looking Allen directly in the eye "I wanted to be with you…"

"…Rabi…" Allen said, looking away slight, but smiling at the same time.

"What?"

"I'm supposed to be the sappy one, not you…" The shorter said, pulling Rabi closer and kissing him. Yes, he was supposed to be the one saying such things, _he_ was the one who was supposed to be confessing! But that was no longer important…he didn't need the redhead to say anymore. Pulling him closer, Allen moaned into Rabi's mouth when he felt him lift up his shirt and rub his lower back. Parting for a split second, he pressed his lips against him once more, his body finally starting to feel hot. Guess the confession stuff was over…Before he could even finish the rest of his thought; Rabi pulled back and gave him a smile that made the shorter blush deeply. It was a real smile…not something that looked forced or looked like he just did it for the hell of it…no…he was smiling because he felt the need to. Allen could see it in his eyes…something was different…but it was a good different, that much he could tell.

"I'll tell you everything-"

"In the morning…" Allen said, cutting him off before he could finish. Rabi looked at him slightly surprised, but understood what he meant. This wasn't a time for talk about dark things; it was a time for the two of them to really just…be with one another. Rabi really did feel better about…everything. He had forgotten for a brief moment what had gone on that night, and replaced all of those terrible memories with images of Allen…that's all he wanted. Feeling that the shorter had relaxed against him, he could tell that he was about to fall asleep. So, he picked him up and carried him up to his room, wincing as the pain from his wound made itself known. He was okay with it, knowing that he could live through something like this since he had in the past. He knew it was about time for Allen to know everything…about his early life, about Tyki, about Lulu Bell…and about how he felt…though he probably already knew the last one. Once in his room, he placed him in his bed, climbing in next to him. Pulling him against his chest, he felt the shorter snuggles closer him. It was so strange…a few days ago he was accusing Allen of faking his innocence, but now he could clearly see there was nothing phony about it…He thought the definition of 'innocence' dealt solely with virginity, but he was proven wrong by the shorter. It didn't have to do with sex…it had to do with experience, and Allen didn't have a lot of it. He didn't know much about the world around him, and his mind hadn't yet been exposed to the truth. It was like he was standing on the cliff, back facing the edge, staring out into a field of flower. It was beautiful, but he could no longer stay with them, since the time had come to jump and leave everything behind. Once you jumped you couldn't come back, and that's what the scary part about the whole thing was. No matter how much you wished to keep everything the same, you couldn't. If need be, Rabi would be by the shorter's side and make sure everything went well. He wasn't going to let him face something like this alone…because he had done so. He didn't want to see someone like Allen jump without someone there with him…because he so deeply…

"…I love you, Allen…"

--

**A/N:** This is NOT the last chapter


	4. Epilogue: Love

**A/N:** Last chapter, enjoy

--

Another brisk November wind kissed his face, forcing him to pull the scarf around him closer. He really didn't want to because he was trying to communicate with his very busy boyfriend, who was currently awaiting his reply. Letting out a sigh, he punched a few letters on his phone, smiling a little when he pressed the 'send' button. He'd been gone for a few hours and it was nice to know he was taking a break from working so hard, though he was stuck running the errands. He didn't mind, since he really wanted to get use to living what people consider a normal. No one waiting on him, no one dress him, no one to act as his he was a supreme god. No…he didn't want that kind of life…which was why he gave it all up. He didn't want to be treated like a doll anymore, handled delicately and spoken to as if he was a child. He wasn't a child anymore…well; he was _as_ much as a child anymore. He still whinnied from time to time, clung to the other and he _still_ couldn't figure out how the whole convenient store thing worked. He knew it was funny, but he was trying this best to understand everything he could about the world around. After taking his jump, he found that the live he was living was…hindering him from want he really wanted. His former life implanted into him that he was going to be better then other people…that he was going to get a high paying job because of the amount of money in his pocket. Living like that just didn't seem right to him, and breaking the big news to everyone was tough.

"Hello, Mr.Walker!" Came a voice from behind him. Looking over his shoulder he could see a small girl holding an umbrella, which looked like a Halloween decoration. He actually knew the girl very well, since she'd taken a liking to him at first sight and thus followed him around whenever she got the chance.

"Shouldn't you been in school, Road?" He said smiling, wondering if she had run away again. The small girl had a habit of ditching school, or wandering around when she should be home. Allen really didn't question why, but he had some ideas. Holding the bags with one hand, he took hers and they began to walk. It wasn't completely unusual for him to see her out while out running errands, so he often had to take her back home or back to school. She was much like her brother; they both shared the same sense of humor, and liked to start drama. Unfortunately, he decided to move away and leave her behind, not because he didn't care, but because he just wanted to get away from the town. That really made Allen wonder about their home life, but he was told by Rabi not to pry because he once did…and it wasn't pretty. Curiosity had to be put aside, because when it came how people live it was best to leave it alone unless you know how to deal with it. And he was pretty sure he didn't know how to deal with it…

"Are you going to take me back?" Road asked, looking up Allen.

"Do you want to go back?" Allen said, looking up at the sky.

"No!"

"Well…since it's about to snow, I guess missing a few afternoon classes is okay" He said, jerking a little when he was nearly tackled by her. She was a sweet girl, and it pained him think of all the things that could've been happening to her. The two of them walked and talked, enjoying the scenery as they did so. It was just random small talk, since the two of them didn't have anything all that important to tell the other. Allen would never speak to her as if she was a child, because he knew what that felt like….Okay, so she was thirteen, but she didn't posses the mind of a child. He wished he was like Road when he was her age, knowing so much when you're so young. Maybe if a lot of things had been different, he wouldn't be in his current situation. But that came with the good…and the bad.

After about a half and hour of walking around town, stopping every now and then to play in the snow, the two of them parted ways. It was about time the two of them headed home, and since they'd had so much fun it didn't bother them. Allen remembered that he had purchased ice cream, and was told by Rabi that if melts faster than usual because of the climate. Cursing, he began to run home, hoping that the confectionery hadn't turned into soup. It wasn't all that big of a deal, but once it was frozen again it didn't taste the some. The redhead didn't seem to mind the taste, but he still felt bad. Allen wasn't that a big fan of ice cream, eating it when he wanted something sweet. He was hoping somewhat that Rabi wasn't in a…_playful _mood. Blushing slightly, he recalled the last time he'd brought home melted ice cream when the redhead was feeling horny. He covered with the sticky substance and licked, making him feel more dirty then clean. But it felt really good…so he didn't feel all pervy.

Two years…they'd been together for two years. The day the two of them just…talked about everything was etched into his memory, as well as the events following. The pair sat across from on another, a cup of tea in front of each. Rabi was the first to speak; he told the shorter about his high school days, telling him all the things written words on the computer couldn't say. He told him about Tyki, about how he would force him down, but he knew it was only because he was being an ass. Then he told him about Lulu Bell…it was much harder for him to talk about…He would pause every now and then, racking his hands through his hair as he did so. She was sadistic…when they played it went far beyond biting. Clawing, slamming, slapping, choking…it was more then just a little painful. Allen told him to move on; clearing seeing how much the topic bothered him. He had gotten the gist of what Rabi was trying to say, so it was alright.

Allen blushed when Rabi began to speak about him. The redhead said he felt slightly confused for a few days when, wondering it what he felt was just lust. When they arrived in his hometown, the redhead really wanted nothing more then to spend time with him. But his feelings were starting to scare him, so he became distant. He didn't mean to be so cold, but he really needed to think about if his feelings were true. He'd gotten himself stabbed that night, because he had forgotten that there were people in town that weren't so happy about his return. The redhead was backed into a corner, hoping he wouldn't get beat to death. Luckily for him, Tyki had been around and dealt with him, so Rabi was able to escape with just that wound. Holding his arm, he wanted nothing more then to see Allen and show him that he was alright. If he'd gone to the hospital, the shorter would've suspected the worst and become more then just a little depressed. Upon thinking that, he'd somewhat came to terms with his feelings, but still had a small amount of doubt. It wasn't until he saw the shorter crying in the bathroom that he knew…he knew that he never wanted to see that look on Allen's face again. He wanted to do everything in his power to get rid of it, casting it away and making the shorter do nothing but smile.

Allen really did feel happy knowing that his feelings were no longer one sided, and that the heaviness in his heart was gone. But…he felt like he needed to explain everything as well. He might have loved the redhead, but telling him about his past was hard. Fidgeting a little, he began to speak, but was cut off when Rabi rubbed his head. He could see that he was uncomfortable, and told Allen that he didn't need to say anything. There would be a time and a place for that talk, and it wasn't at that moment. The shorter looked at him for a moment, and then smiled, understanding what he meant.

After that the two were inseparable, always going out together and sleeping together, not caring if it might have seemed odd. Surprisingly, even the sex felt better. The two of them loved how the other moaned their name, how their hands now caressed every part of their bodies. It wasn't until the week was over, that the two of them realized the life they had to go back to. Allen hated the fact that he had a reputation to keep up, and that meant that he couldn't be seen with the redhead. It was a horrible truth that he had to deal with…and he was going to do something about it when he returned. The train ride was better then the first, Allen being much more behaved. The two sat next to each other, holding one another underneath the blanket the redhead had brought along. Allen couldn't help but think about the council, and how they would take everything. He knew that they wouldn't believe what he had done, nor would they except it. He was the president, the holy figure of the school that could do no wrong. But that wasn't him…

Once the train stopped, the two got off and went their separate ways. Since it was a school day, the two of them felt it would be a little odd if they came in around the same time, or hung around each other a lot. As much as it pained them, they knew it would only be for one day. Allen was welcomed back with open arms by the council, though he really didn't want to deal with them. He tried to act as normal as possible, trying his best to not space out. He just wanted the day to end so he could be with Rabi…so he could curl up next to him in bed and…just be with him. He actually did very well in keeping up his fake persona, which pleased the other members. He couldn't help but hate himself…he was once like them, regarding everything around them as unimportant, and seeing council as the only thing that mattered. Damn selfish animals…

The final bell had rung, and Allen let out a sigh of relief. He was going to go straight to the redhead's apartment. Before he could sprint off to the main entrance, he was pulled back by Lenalee and told that the council had a boatload of paper work to do. Groaning, he followed her, wanting nothing more then to break away and run. Apparently the students were told to submit papers on the classes they wished to take the following year, and the council had the job of filing them all away…Allen was not informed of it. That made the matter even worse, and it really pissed him off that he was not informed of such a task at the beginning of the day. It took him five hours to get everything done, and by that time he was extremely tired. Allen couldn't walk to Rabi's apartment, so he made his way to his dorm, hating that fact that he couldn't be sleep with the redhead. But there was a problem…upon collapsing on his bed; he found that he couldn't fall asleep, despite being so exhausted. Tossing and turning, he just couldn't seem to get to sleep. Blushing deeply, he knew why he couldn't very well fall asleep…his bed was empty. He'd gotten use to the redhead being with him, and he wasn't going to let that feeling go. So, he got out of bed and dragged himself to Rabi's apartment. There wasn't much to think about, since he really only had the redhead on his mind. Once he'd reached his apartment, he found him sitting outside near his door. Apparently neither of them could sleep, and that made Allen smile a little. Sitting next to him, he held him close and started to fall asleep. He relaxed a little more when he felt the redhead wrap his arms around him, holding him tight.

"Oh no…" Allen said, looking down at the completely melted ice cream. He hadn't made it in time, and now the ice cream looked like clam chowder. Sighing, he placed it in the freezer and hoped for the best. Looking at the clock, he could see that he had come home a few minutes later then usual. He knew that the redhead probably hadn't noticed yet, because he was too busy concentrating on typing at this point. After placing everything where it needed to be, he walked into their bedroom and tried his best to laugh. Rabi was leaning back in his chair behind his desk, a book placed open on his face. This wasn't the first time Allen had found him like this, and he knew it wouldn't be the last. Looking over the computer screen, he could see that Rabi wasn't slacking at all. He'd already gotten over ninety-nine pages done, which didn't surprise him in the slightest. Picking the book up, he could clearly see that he was asleep. Sitting on his lap, he relaxed against him, placing his forehead against his chest. Rabi worked so hard, so he wasn't going to wake him up and order him to continue. He wasn't that kind of guy. Five minutes later, he felt the redhead wrap an arm around him. His chin was titled up, and soft lips were pressed against his.

"You're late" Rabi said upon parting, smiling a little when the shorter blushed.

"I'm sorry" He said, quickly kissing him, "I was with Road"

"Really? Was she ditching class again?" He asked, changing their positions. Allen was now facing the screen, the redhead holding him tightly around the waist. The shorter nodded making Rabi sigh. That girl was such a troublemaker, but her heart was in the right place. Just because she was related to Lulu Bell, he wasn't going to hate her. He wasn't the kind of person to hate by last name, because he knew that she wasn't involved in their problems. Rabi had tried to apologize to her their crappy relationship, though he knew she was the one that should've been doing such a thing. It didn't go well…he got himself felt up, and if Allen hadn't have been there, he was sure he would've been ravaged.

"You look stuck" Allen said, looking over at the computer.

"Sort of…" He said, smirking a little as he leaded forward and nibbled on the shorter's ear, "I just need a little _inspiration_…you wanna help…?"

"O-Of course I'll help…I-I'm your assistant…" He said, blushing heavily. Yes…Rabi often got writers block, and it was up to the shorter to make sure the block was removed. He blush became deeper as the redhead began to lift his shirt, still nibbling on is ear. For Allen to say he'd been waiting for this all day, would definably make him a pervert…but he had been waiting for it. He loved how everything they did in bed would be written down, forever engraved in the redhead's works. 'The best way to write is to experience' was Rabi's motto, though Allen wasn't sure if that as true or not.

The shorter was picked up and taken over to the bed, his neck being licked in the process. Once on the bed, he began to unbutton Rabi's shirt, pulling him down into a heated kiss as he did so. He moaned as the redhead caressed his growing bulge, unzipping his pants and completely removing them. Pulling him closer, Allen deepened the kiss, making the redhead moan. Parting for a few seconds, the two kisses again, continuing to undress the other. Allen didn't hear Rabi say what he needed help with _specifically_, so that meant this was going to be a free for all. This was sex, but it was also research; the shorter would do anything but bondage to please Rabi, and he was happy. The redhead wasn't forcing him; he wasn't being pressure into doing anything he didn't want to. He sometimes had to refuse, but Rabi was alright with it and he continued to work. The two of them were perfectly matched; they didn't always agree on everything, but they did love each other, and hay, that's what a relationship was all about.

Rabi had just removed the shorter's boxes, and discarded them to the floor. Every time he thought about how all of this got started, he had to laugh. Something as simple as blackmail had spawned into something complex, and he was amazed. He knew that day in the locker room would change everything, but he didn't know just how much. Spreading Allen's legs wider he stoked his now hard member, smirking when the heard the shorter gave off a high-pitch moan. The redhead loved how high Allen's voice would get, knowing that he was the one making him do it. Moving his hand down a little further, he began to rub the shorter's entrance, holding him down as he started to buck forward. He was so sensitive when it came to ass play, and the redhead had exploited that fact several times (he'd even gone so far as to buy a vibrator). Inserting two fingers into him, he moved them in and out, stretching him. Rabi had found that the maximum number of finger he could put in the shorter was three, and if he did anymore it would hurt him. He wasn't going to be like his ex and seek pleasure in pain; no…he wasn't going to be like that. Moving them faster, he nibbled on the shorter's neck, sending a wave of pleasure throughout Allen body. He loved making the shorter's body tremble, and making him do such a thing show just how much Allen let his defenses down. He didn't act uptight any longer, but did sometimes act a little shy around people. Rabi found the fact slightly fascinating, but given how Allen was he shook the feeling off.

Licking his jaw line then kissing him, fingered the shorter harder. Rabi moaned a little when felt the shorter reach down and stroke him, making his body feel hotter. Parting, he removed a finger from Allen's body, looking him over with a slight hunger radiating off of him. It wasn't until that night on the balcony, that he got a good look at the shorter's eyes. At first glance they looked like a deep blue; one Rabi thought was rather rare in the world. But that was not the case; if one would look close enough, they'd see that his eyes were a deep gray. It was something the redhead had never seen before, which made Allen more mysterious. Now, the redhead hadn't been around the world, but he knew that eyes like that were special and they made him feel like he was falling into them. He hated whenever Allen would look away from him, because he loved those eyes so much.

"What are you looking at?" Allen asked while looking away, feeling the blush on his face deepen.

"You of course…" He said, kissing his neck.

"A-Ah, R-Rabi" He moaned, felling himself become even harder. Not wanting to make the shorter cum right there, Rabi removed his finger. Rubbing his harder shaft against Allen's entrance, he pushed forward. Rabi moaned along with the shorter as pushed himself as deep as he could go, fingers clinching slightly at Allen's hair. No matter how many times they preformed such an act, the shorter would always remain the same. His tightness had only let up a small amount, so it felt as if he was still a virgin. Panting a little, he began to move. His pace was slow, mainly because he still hadn't gotten use to such a feeling, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Having such a feeling excited Rabi; it made everything feel new, like the two had just met and were doing it for the first time. The redhead loved it…Once comfortable enough, he pulled out almost completely, his tip still at the shorter's entrance, and slammed back in. He hit Allen's sweet spot right on point, and that caused the shorter to tense up and moan loudly. God, Allen knew just how to make the redhead want him more, make the redhead want to lose what little self-control he had left. Rabi knew he had to hang onto that; he'd almost lost it once, and nearly bitten the shorter too hard almost making him bleed. But he knew how to control it now, and he wasn't going to make the mistake again. Pulling out he slammed back in, moaning a little as the shorter kissed him hard. Pulling him closer, he began to thrust as hard as he could into the shorter's body. As Allen arched up, he reached down and stroked his extremely hard member.

This was so tremendously hot…their hot bodies grinding against one another, creating such a heat that made them beg for more. Hands roamed bodies, disappearing for a few seconds then reappearing at the right time. It was almost too much…_almost_. Turning him over so that he was now on all fours, Rabi slammed into him harder, making the shorter moan louder. He was so close…he could only take so much, and he knew the redhead was about to reach the edge too. Clinching the soft fabric below him, he moaned louder as the Rabi stroked him faster, making him arch up even more.

"R-RABI!" He yelled as he came, feeling his entire body tense up. The sweet release he had been longing for felt so good, and he wishes it lasted longer. Once he felt the hot liquid of the redhead's orgasm fill him, he collapsed on the mattress, shaking a little. Rabi fell next to him, the both of them completely spent. The two of them lie there for a few moments, trying to regain a little energy. When the two of them went at it, they gave it everything they had, acting as if it would be last time they'd have sex. They didn't know why would act like they, but they knew it wasn't a bad thing. Allen moved over to the redhead a little, lying against him and feeling himself start to nod off. He blushed when he felt Rabi lazily wrap his arms around him.

"So…was that enough inspiration?" Allen asked, snuggling closer to the redhead.

"Maybe…" Rabi said while stroking the shorter's behind. Allen just smiled, and fell asleep, holding the redhead close and he did so.

--

Allen sat fidgeting at a café table, nervously watching the clock on the nearby wall. Last night he'd gotten a call from Lenalee saying that she was going to come for a short visit, and that completely caught the shorter off guard. Allen hadn't spoken to any of the members since he'd left school, and he really had no intentions of doing so. But since he was such a nice person, he decided that a little chat wasn't going to hurt. Rabi asked if he should accompany him, but the shorter just shook his head. He knew how to deal with her, and he was going to make the chat as short as possible. Sighing, he really did wish the whole 'quitting the council' thing had gone more smoothly. It was horrible…a week after the two had gotten back from their trip; Allen had mustered up enough courage to speak to everyone on the council. He sat in front of them and told them everything, about how much he hated his position and how much he didn't want it any longer. To say they were displeased would be a grave understatement, and of course the loudest member just had to voice his opinion. Chaoji told the shorter that he was being a coward, and that he was lower then dirt if he just up and quit. Now since he'd told Rabi, who was with him at the time, to behave himself even if a few harsh words were thrown around he'd expect him to keep his promise…but it wasn't until he heard the phrase 'degenerate' that he literally leaped across the table and began to beat him. Allen cried out for him to stop, but he didn't go over and pull him off. It wasn't because he thought he'd get hit, it was because he _wanted_ the redhead to do such an act. To make a long story short, Kanda came in, broke up the fight, and dragged Rabi away, Allen following close behind.

It wasn't until they were outside that older boy let the redhead go, and it was at that moment that Allen witness Kanda give a smile…or something that could pass as such. He told Rabi that he'd wanted to do something like that for years, and that the redhead had quite the balls to do something so stupid. He said that he'd gotten a little respect for Rabi…but only a little. With that said he left, leaving the two felling slightly confused.

From that point on Kanda became a very good friend of theirs…

"Hi…Allen…" Came a voice from behind him. Looking over he could see Lenalee dressed in a fancy winter coat, which looked like she'd just bought it. Smiling a little, she took a seat across from Allen, feeling the tense that was starting to build. She looked around, and Allen knew exactly why she was doing it. The café was small, only really having three tables for people to sit at. The selection was smaller, the place only offering a simple coffee, green tea with honey, and water. He specially picked this place to show her this was the life he had chosen, that he liked the small town Rabi had grown up in. the shorter knew she'd disapprove of such a life style, but she's have to argue with him just why that was…and she wasn't going to win. The two of them just sat there for a few minutes; Allen really didn't know what to say, or why she had asked him to meet her.

"Um…" She started, "…how have you been?"

"…fine" He said, not looking up from his cup of tea. The two then began to engage in a very boring Q&A, most of the answers the shorter gave were one to two words. This continue on for a whole ten minutes, and the shorter knew she had come there for more then just a cup of hot tea and a few simple answers. She, like the other member, had a reason for what they did. Their actions were never meaningless; their seemingly odd behavior usually resulted in some sort of long speech about why 'this person should so this'…and Allen didn't feel like listening.

"What do you want?" He asked, trying his best to not seem too cold.

"What do you mean? I just wanted to see an old-"

"Please save the sweet comments for someone they'll work on…" He said, looking up from his cup of tea. She gave him a slightly shocked look, but Allen knew it would go away soon. Being the master of deception was one of the requirements for running for the council, and since the shorter had studied every look and trick on the book, it wasn't hard for him to figure out if someone was trying to pull a fast one on him. Allen hated that fact about himself…that he could lie so easily and make so many people follow him. Only the redhead could see through all of it, and Allen praised him for doing such a thing. He noticed that Lenalee hadn't said anything yet, which meant she was either going to say something foolish or ask him something devastating. Looking directly at him, she smiled a little…

"They told me to ask if you could come back"

Foolish it was…That's what this was about? He'd gotten a few e-mails from the other members, and he really had no intentions of reply to them. It was ridiculous…he'd gotten all of his credits and had graduated successfully. That was an odd year…The two of them had decided to finish up the year they had, and leave at the end of the following year. That was no problem for Rabi, since that was the year he'd be graduating, but as for Allen he'd still needed to attended for another two years. That's when Cross came in…he gave the shorter the option of transferring to another school, or getting all of his credits the next year. Allen wasn't sure how he would do such a thing, but transferring just wasn't going to happen because it meant taking different classes he wasn't use to. So he chose to latter of the two…and it was the hardest year of his life. He was basically running around, cramming every little thing he could into his mind, and taking a test for it. He wasn't even allowed to have any holidays, which made it even harder to be with the redhead. He would always come to Rabi's apartment exhausted, wanting nothing more then to sleep and recover for the next hellish task he had to do. His teachers didn't mind coming in during the very early hours of the morning to test or help Allen, but some of them did look down on him slightly for giving up his position. He didn't mind it though, knowing that it was such an honor to be a part of something like the council, but it just wasn't for him.

But why did him not being there change everything? Couldn't they find someone to replace him? It couldn't have been that hard to do such a thing, so why did they keep asking him? It was slightly annoying; they said he was the best leader the school had ever seen, but didn't that mean they could find someone equally as good? From the letters they send, from their futile attempts to persuade him to come back…he would have to say they couldn't. Was it just change they were afraid of? Was the fact of him leaving and never coming back, making them think for themselves and fend for themselves that scary? Allen was not a holy figure…no…he was a host for a bunch of parasites. They would latch onto him; draining him of his true self and making him think it was alright. It wasn't alright…it was sick…and Allen played right into their plan. But as soon as he left their world began to die off, not having the right host was bad for them and they needed the original back.

Getting up from the table, he began to leave. This wasn't something he wanted to be a part of any longer, and he was going to be their host again. The life he'd lived plus their constant worshiping had turned him into one of them, making him look at others not like them with eyes filled with hate…but that wasn't really him. Before he could reach the door, he was pulled back, meaning that the conversation was not over yet.

"Allen…please listen to me! You've changed so much, and we're all so worried about you!" She said, holding him a little tighter.

"I have changed…but I've changed back into to person I was before I came to that damn school…" He started, "I hate you…I hate everyone at that school and you people can only blame yourself for that. Please just tell everyone to stop asking…I'm never coming back, and that's my final answer"

"I-It's his fault, isn't it? It's Rab-"

"Don't….you _dare_…" He said in a low and ever threatening voice, knowing full well where the conversation was going. She was not going to say such hateful things back the redhead, because he would not allow her to. She didn't understand…no one living in _that_ world would. It was the sad truth that the shorter thought these people where his friend, but that part of him died along with his persona that he'd built up over the years. Pulling away from her, he left the café, never looking back once. It was a waste of time…he didn't want to deal with those people any longer. Looking around, he could see that it had started to snow again, making him smile a little. He didn't want to give any of this up…this town, this snow, the redhead…he just couldn't. Walking back to Rabi's house, he took his time and marveled at the white scenery. He loved it…he loved how everything was coated in a white, making it look simple and bare. When it would melt the world would be filled with color, like everything was starting over again. Allen just being there was his way of starting over…Allen leaving the only world he knew behind was him starting over with a clean slate, and he didn't care if the others thought about his life. It was his, no one else's…

--

Rabi sat on the couch with Allen's head in his lap; the shorter hadn't really acted the same since he'd come back, and it bothered him slightly. He knew the shorter really didn't want to talk with Lenalee, and hell, he felt the same way. He really didn't want any form of interaction with the school, other then a few calls from Cross giving him congratulation. It was crazy…he decided try something a little different, so he sat at his computer and began to write about what he knew. A month later he had a three-hundred page book that he really thought wouldn't amount to much, but Allen said he liked it a lot. Going with just that, the redhead decided to submit his prompt to a local publisher, partly to please Allen and partly to get a good laugh out of it. The redhead was taken to the head-hanco's office, and he really wasn't nervous in the slightest. Rabi just saw this as something fun to do, so he wasn't going to take it too seriously. He had his work looked over several time while he watched, and all the while he noticed that the surprised look hadn't left the man's face. He didn't really know if that was a good or bad thing, but at lest the look of utter disgust hadn't make itself known. After what seemed like hours to the redhead, he was asked a few simple questions like 'where did your inspiration come from?' and 'had you ever done something like this before?' He just answered everything truthful and waited, really not sure if he should leave or not. The redhead was then told that the company would like to sign him, and that he'd have to write a book a month. Rabi didn't know what to say to the proposal, so he just nodded, earning him a pat on the back and a new job.

Rabi was now an official author…

"Mm…" Came the slightly muffled voice of Allen.

"What's wrong?" The redhead said, running his fingers through his hair. Sitting up, he wrapped his arms around Rabi and held him tightly.

"I'm just tired…" He started, holding the redhead tighter, "…of dealing with them…"

"I know the feeling" He said, holding the shorter equally as tight. He hated seeing him like this, but Rabi knew the slump he was in was going to pass soon. That's how Allen was; if the problem was not major it would usually pass in a matter of hours, and he would usually ask the redhead if he wanted to play in the snow with him. That was another thing that deeply fascinated him about Allen; the fact that he's taken such a liking to something he hadn't been around very long, but then again…that's why he was in this situation. Allen really didn't know him in the beginning, but he still fell in love with him despite that fact. At first he thought it was wrong, thinking that the shorter was misjudging him because the only information he had on him was written down. But as time when on he found that the shorter actually wasn't basing his judgment off of a bunch of ink on paper…no…the moment he looked at him he could tell Rabi was a good person. Maybe that was the other reason the whole blackmail thing worked back then…because deep down Allen knew the redhead was good.

"…Rabi?" Allen asked, looking up at him slightly.

"Hm?"

"What's the title of your book?" He asked, clearly starting to feel better. Looking up for a moment, Rabi tried to think of the perfect title. He found that it was the hardest thing about writing; finding the right words to sum up something so long was slightly frustrating, but he managed to do it. But what would he call this?

"How about…" The redhead started, searching the back of his mind, "…_My Pleasure_?"

Smiling a little, Allen held him tighter.

"I like that name…"

--


End file.
